Lost Souls
by Sashi
Summary: COMPLETE When Kitty discovers she's pregnant, she is thrown back, forced to remember what happened one fateful night. Will the X-Men be able to save her from her own self- destructive ways? Kurtty!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution (unfortunately!) The characters belong to Marvel/ WB. Everything else is mine, mine, and MINE!!!!  
  
Ps. Ff.net is being mean again. EVIL! My theory is that it's really a device invented by the lamp companies for a world domination plan, to leave everyone lampless. Anywho, it won't let me print italics or bold, so '' means thoughts, and "" means speech!  
  
Todd fan, you know what I'm talking about!  
  
And, without further ado, here's "Lost Souls"  
  
1. * * * *  
  
"Ms. Pryde, did you hear me?" The doctor's concerned remarks rang through Kitty's head. She understood him, but couldn't find her voice.  
  
'How could this have happened?' She asked her self. But the annoying voice in her head already knew the answer. 'It was the night. The night of the party where everything got out of control. What am I going to do?'  
  
Kitty Pryde took a deep breath and said, "Yes, I'm fine. I'll- just be leaving now." She stood to leave, but the doctor's restraining hand stopped her. "Yes?" she questioned, annoyed.  
  
"If you would like, we can inform your parents or guardians of this. Some girls your age find it difficult to break the news." He said kindly.  
  
"No!" Kitty said, unnecessarily loud. "No," she repeated, a bit calmer. "I'll tell them that- that-." The teen didn't finish as she turned around and ran out of the office.  
  
The doctor sat at his desk, shaking his head. 'It's always sad when it teen pregnancy happens. It ruins so many lives.' He sighed, and pressed a button on his desk. "Ms. Lynne, please tell my next patient that I am ready for her." The man said as an elderly woman slowly made her way to his office.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kitty took a taxi home. She didn't want to have to answer to any questions from anyone at the Institute. She just wanted to sit in her room, and cry forever. The cab pulled up at the large manor, and Kitty paid the fare. Taking a deep breath, she headed up the walk. She phased right through the front door and turned around to press in the security code.  
  
"Half- pint." Logan said, making Kitty jump. She hadn't thought anyone was in the room. She turned around meekly, praying that he would just leave her alone. 'Haven't I been through enough?' She asked herself.  
  
"How was the doctor's appointment? Are you sick?" The mutant asked with concern. "I'm fine," Kitty lied. Logan looked at her with suspicion. "Pum' kin, you always were an awful liar. Now, what's up?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Kitty cried loudly. "I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" she yelled, running up the stairs. She couldn't hold it in anymore and let the tears run down her face. She left a very shocked looking Logan. 'Better go talk to Chuck.' Logan thought, worried. 'Something doesn't smell right with Half- Pint.' [1]  
  
Kitty was on her bed, in the fetal position, curled up around her precious Lockheed. "Oh, God!" she cried in a muffled voice. "Why me? Haven't I gone through enough?" she screamed.  
  
She got to her knees, and yelled upward, "Why have you forsaken me? I've always been a good daughter, good friend. I observe all holidays, and even occasionally go to synagogue! What did I do to deserve this? Why must I through this? WHY ARE YOU PUNISHING ME?" she screamed from the bottom of her heart. Then, out of sheer exhaustion, she collapsed on her bed into a deep sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later, at dinner  
  
"So then I says to Maybelle, I says, 'You can't wear a black belt with brown shoes! It completely throws everything off!' and she just shut up right then and there." Evan was making everyone laugh hysterically, with his hilarious impressions.  
  
When everything quieted down, Charles Xavier looked toward Kitty, who was playing with her salad, pushing it around her plate. With concern he said, "Kitty? Is everything okay? You seem upset."  
  
Kitty looked up, surprised. "No, I'm fine." She said. 'When are you going to stop lying to everybody and just tell them?' "Are you sure? Logan told me of how you were, um, distracted before when he talked to you." Everyone looked at Kitty, who was glancing at Logan, betrayal clearly written across her face.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Kitty put on the best smile (which looked completely fake) she could manage, and said, "No, I'm just peachy. But you know what, I have to go use the facilities." With that, she just got up and exited, leaving everyone staring after her.  
  
Rogue sighed, put her napkin down, and said, "I'll go talk to her." Xavier replied, "Yes, you should. But something tells me Katherine wants to be alone right now." Concerned, he looked up the stairs to Kitty's retreating back.  
  
[1] Thanks, Todd Fan!  
  
PS- Okay, tell me what you think. I want suggestions, people! Review, Dammit! Even flames are accepted! Please? 


	2. Babes in Dreamland

Disclaimer: Alrighty then, if you big guys down at Marvel/ WB are confused, YOU own the characters of X-Men: Evolution, I own the rest. Down come down to my home ready to sue unless you're also ready for a rabid guinea-pig attack!  
  
Aw, thanks to my loyal reviewers! I appreciate all your praise! C'mon, load it on me!  
  
And now, the second chapter of "Lost Souls!"  
  
Rogue walked up to the big mahogany door and sighed. 'Since when is going in to your own room so difficult for you? Just go in!' she forced herself. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door gently as she knocked. "Kitty?" she asked meekly. "Are you okay?"  
  
She looked inside to see Kitty, a sobbing mess on her bed. Rogue looked over with concern. 'That isn't the The-guy-I-have-a-crush-on-has-a- girlfriend kind of sad. That's a my-life-is-ruined kind of sad. She's depressed!" Rogue realized with a shock.  
  
She rushed over to the bed, where Kitty still hadn't seemed to notice her entrance. "Kitty!" she said, now thoroughly worried. "Kitty? Please, speak to me!" Kitty now turned around, and faced Rogue with teary eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked. "What's wrong!" she couldn't speak.  
  
"Okay, Kitty," Rogue said gently. "Just take a deep breath. It'll be alright." She opened her arms, and Kitty instinctively fell into them. Sobbing, Kitty was physically and emotionally exhausted. Rogue patted her back softly, making soothing noises.  
  
"Shh, shh, don't worry. Whatever it is, you should know that we would all help you through it. We're a family." Rogue insisted. "Know that you can always trust us. Now, what is it that has you so depressed?" Kitty stopped sobbing, but still had an occasional hiccup. She wiped away her tears, and calmly said to her roommate, "I'm pregnant." It seemed so different now that it was out in the open. Like, before it wasn't true, just Kitty's imagination. Now, she knew that was wrong. No matter what she did, for the rest of her life, Kitty Pryde would always feel a sense of loss.  
  
While Rogue absorbed this information, Kitty once again burst into sobs, realizing her innocent, happy life was over forever. Rogue was shocked out of her trance, and immediately put Kitty under the covers. She tried to get her to sleep, but it was impossible.  
  
^Professor! ^ She projected. ^It's Kitty. She's in hysterics! Please, come up now! ^ Xavier heard this, and rushed up the stairs, but not after making a stop in the lab. He opened the door to the bedroom, and found Rogue desperately trying to calm her roommate, and failing. Kitty had begun screaming now. Xavier hurried to the bedside and reached over to probe her mind.  
  
"NO!" she screamed. She refused to let him near her. "It's alright, Kitty." Xavier said soothingly. "I won't read your mind. But, please, calm down. Take these, they're simple sleeping pills, it'll help, I promise." Kitty, gasping for air, reached for the pills, and messily gulped down the water for them. The professor watched sadly as she sunk into her soft bed, still crying silently. Rogue stayed with her, brushing her hair back, whispering soothing words until Kitty drifted off into a drug- induced sleep.  
  
Looking over, she nodded to the Professor and they left the room. Outside the door, they met up with Scott, Jean, Logan, Kurt, and Beast. They all wore extremely concerned expressions.  
  
"Vat vas dat!" Kurt asked loudly. Scott said, "Yea, Professor! You had just left and we heard this horrible screaming coming from the room!" "Is Half- Pint gonna be okay, Chuck?" Logan asked with worry.  
  
The Professor held his hands up to stop the bombardment of questions. "Katherine is going through some, er, emotional stress. Please, be quiet through the halls. It took some very powerful medications to get the girl to sleep. She needs her rest. Do not disturb her!" he said sternly.  
  
He headed down the halls, leaving some very worried teammates.  
  
* * * * *  
  
That night, Kitty dreamt. First, Kitty was in her soft, pink pajamas. She was in a beautiful forest, sunlight streaking through the foliage, leaving irrational patterns on the dark, soil floor. The tall trees let off the light smell of pine, and Kitty breathed it in contentedly. Wildflowers dotted the floor, and Kitty was happy. She looked up ahead of her, and saw a young blond boy, sweet- looking, in a sailor suit. "C'mon!" the boy shouted, and began running through the trees. Kitty laughed and called after him, "Wait!" She ran after him, giggling, enjoying the chase.  
  
She followed him to a clearing where he was facing her, smiling. In his hands was a small pink flower, only five petals decorating it. "For you," he said sweetly, and held it out to her. "Aww," Kitty said. "How sweet!" She leaned forward to accept the gift, and he violently pulled it back. "Na- uh -uh!" he said, wagging his finger. "Don't be selfish!" he warned. Confused, Kitty watched him wrench one of the petals from the delicate flower.  
  
Kitty felt a raw core of pain sweep through her body. Staggering, she gasped. Laughing evilly, the boy once again plucked a petal. He continued this process repeatedly until there was but one petal left. Now kneeling on the floor, she looked at him through tear- filled eyes. "Why?" she asked. Slowly but deliberately, he pulled the last petal. In shock, Kitty watched the dead flower glide gently to the floor. "Because you were there." she heard, before her dream- state died into her consciousness.  
  
Kitty had one more dream that night. She was running quickly through a meadow, often looking behind her with a panicking look. Gasping, her lungs burst for air. But she had to keep running. She didn't know what she was running from, but she had to keep running. Suddenly, the ground gave out before her. Screaming, she fell, downward and downward.  
  
She expected to hit hard, to die. Waiting for the pain to come, she opened her eyes when it didn't. She had landed on a hand. A male hand, which was frighteningly familiar. Suddenly, it turned to metal. And began to get hot; very hot. Kitty's skin began to bubble, and she screamed out in pain. She tried to phase, but, nothing. Just when the girl thought she couldn't take anymore, it stopped.  
  
And then she saw them, surrounding her. Hands! There were hands everywhere! And they began to creep toward her, closer and closer. The fingers of the hand morphed into knives, and Kitty couldn't breathe. The hands flew towards her, and began cutting her. Everywhere, she was cut! She was naked, cold, injured. Blood was everywhere. Then she saw them. Her friends, the X- Men, trapped behind glass, all screaming at her to help. But they couldn't help her. They were caged up, like animals, and suddenly, they disappeared. Kitty was alone, forced to deal with this.  
  
She looked down and saw it. All the blood, dripping toward the thumb of the giant hand. The blood all collected and poured over the edge. Down the blood fell, straight down in a line. Kitty desperately looked over the edge. She was now teetering between insanity. As Kitty looked over the edge, she saw him. No, not him. That would mean he had a soul. IT. She saw IT. IT was drinking her blood, and laughing. His blond hair and blue eyes stood out brightly, in an evil smile. IT, that had taken advantage of her. IT, which had stolen something which she would never get back. IT had taken her life away, and then she knew it would haunt her forever. She would never be free.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kitty woke with a jolt, and had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming. She was covered in sweat, as were her pillows, now damp. The room was dark, but her eyes adjusted quickly, and she could just make out Rogue sleeping in the bed, gently snoring. Kitty took a few deep breaths, the memories from the dreams fresh on her mind.  
  
Then, as if on a mission, she stood up and headed quietly to the bathroom. She opened the cabinet, and didn't even look at the labels. She just took three half- full prescription bottles, and emptied them, not pausing for anything. Her plan was just head back to bed, and slowly drift to sleep, so she would never have to feel the pain. But she didn't count on the side effects from the pills.  
  
Kitty's eyes rolled back into her head, and she collapsed on the floor. Her body began seizing, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
P.S. Umm, (whistles), wow! I'm sorry if this offended you, but hey, I rated it R and even warned you in the summary! I myself didn't know I had it in me. Wow, I'm pretty messed up! Boy, do I have issues!  
  
Anywho, this was a pretty good chappy, despite the disturbing images forever ingraved in my head! LOL! 3 guesses as to who the blond is! And another 3 as to what he did to poor Kitty. Well, as usual, Review! Please. 


	3. A Scared Family

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own X-Men, blah blah blah, but I do own everything else. A Ha Ha Ha Ha!  
  
Author's Note: Well, I'm sorry to my loyal readers (I have finally got some reviews, yay!) But it will take a while to update this story, because I had an accident, and it takes a while to type with a huge bandage on my hand. Thanks!  
  
And now, "Lost Souls," Chappy 3!  
  
* * * * *  
  
The professor lay in his bed, sweetly dreaming. Then he saw it. He saw his youngest student, on the floor, writhing in pain, inches away from death. He woke up gasping. "No, Kitty!" he breathed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rogue awoke to the sound of her door slamming open. Rubbing her eyes, she saw Xavier and Logan run in, Logan bending down. Someone was on the floor, shaking. With a sickening realization, Rogue knew it was Kitty. 'What has she done?' Rogue threw open her covers and ran to Kitty's side. Her eyes were rolled into her head, and her face was pale and sweaty.  
  
"Oh, Kitty!" Rogue cried out, terrified. "Quickly, Logan." said Xavier. Logan carefully picked up the delicate girl and carried her out of the room. Xavier and Rogue followed, Rogue now unable to hold back the tears. "She's not gonna dah, is she?" Rogue asked with concern. "I don't know," Xavier said sadly. "I just don't know."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Xavier hadn't told the rest yet. He knew he should, but he just couldn't. It was breakfast, and he, Logan, and Rogue were unusually quiet. Scott broke the silence. "Umm, Professor? Where's Kitty?"  
  
Rogue made a choking noise and stood up. "I'm- I'm- Excuse me." the group was shocked to see tears streaming down her face. She ran out of the room.  
  
What could she do? Her roommate, no, her BEST FRIEND, had attempted suicide. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't look. Kitty, perky Kitty, happy Kitty, sometimes-ditzy Kitty, had ATTEMPTED SUICIDE. 'Why?' she asked her self.  
  
But she knew. The nasty voice in her head sneered, 'Of course you know. She told you. She's pregnant! When she was in complete despair, what did you do? Did you help her at all! No! You pushed her hair back and made noises! Jeez! How dare you call yourself her friend? You don't know anything about her, except her favorite color, Pink! And a stranger would know her favorite color! Admit it, you don't have any friends. And the once slim chance you might have had at one is gone!'  
  
"I know! I know!" Rogue whimpered. Her legs buckled beneath her, and she leaned against a wall for support. Through tear- stained eyes she looked, and saw metal walls. Her legs had carried her to the infirmary, where she saw a pale, frightened young girl. She still hadn't regained consciousness. The professor had said she might never wake up. Still crying, she sat at the chair next to Kitty.  
  
She put her hand over Kitty's slim, frail one. It looked so delicate, almost like porcelain. Rogue was reluctant to touch until she realized it was still flesh, Kitty's. The respirator made a horrid noise; her breathing was raspy and unnatural. A clip on her finger recorded her heartbeat on a monitor, it's peaks rising and falling gently. It was accompanied by a loud beeping noise. Kitty's already slim frame seemed even more so.  
  
"Why didn't you think of you consequences?" she asked, not expecting an answer. "Don't you know the pain you're causing?" She had to admit it. She was angry at Kitty for doing such a stupid thing. Rogue couldn't take the sight anymore. She bent over the bed, and wracking sobs coursed through her body.  
  
"Ahem." Rogue was shocked out of her session, and looked wide- eyed behind her, where the voice came from. Xavier had interrupted, and behind him stood the team. Scott's face was blank behind his glasses, but Rogue knew he was deeply hurting inside. He was holding up a pale, ashen- faced Jean, who seemed unable to stand on her own. Her eyes were wide and her hands were covering her mouth. Kurt's eyes were wide; he was biting his lower lip. His fur was a pale shade of light blue. Ororo kept up a brave face, but Rogue knew it was a façade. Inside, Storm was just as frightened as any one of them. Logan snarled. Was he hiding a tear? Beast came back in wearing a lab coat. He busied himself with the machinery, and checked Kitty's pulse on the machine.  
  
Rogue stood up, and cleared her throat. "Um, excuse me." But this time it wouldn't work. Her eyes once again betrayed her, and her legs grew weak. Kurt saw this and ran up to her. He embraced her tightly, and said, "It'll be okay, Sis. Everything's gonna be fine." But Rogue looked into those golden cat-like eyes and saw that he himself knew no better than she did. Kitty was in God's hands now, and it frightened everyone. No one knew if they would still have their Shadowcat when this was all over.  
  
P.S.-Sorry guys. I know this chappy wasn't as action-y as it could have been. I just figured it was needed to see everyone's reactions to Kitty's actions. Don't worry; I have a hell of a ride in store for you all. Oh, yes! A HAHAHAHA! 


	4. Authors Interlude

Dear loyal readers.  
  
I have a lot planned for this story, don't worry, it will be quite a bumpy ride for poor kitty but, alas, I have gotten ahead of myself personally, I think too much has happened in only 3 chappies so im gonna take a break from all the angsty stuff the next few chappies will be from POV of people talking to Kitty I don't know ho, yet, for sure definitely Kurt, Logan, Rogue already kinda had hers. anywhoo, I will also do some Kitty POVs ( I believe people can still think while in comas ((yes, she is in a coma(((I really need to wean myself of paranthesis((((ie, my bio)))))))))).and.a couple more..)..))) heehee Kitty will have some flashbacks to that fateful night, not too long ago ~Your loving author  
Sashi  
  
Ps. In case I didn't make it clear enough (Im sorry if I did) Kitty was RAPED at a party (awful, no?) by a BLOND boy with BLUE eyes. You do the math (even though there is in fact no math involved ((LOL(((REALLY gotta take care of that paranthesis prob)))))) If you were confused at all and have just read this, I suggest you reread the last chappy (or, just start from the beginning(( ENOUGH WITH DA PARANTHESIS ALREADY!!!!!!)))  
  
wat eva  
  
peace, ya' ll  
  
smooches! 


	5. Memories

Disclaimer: All right, no one corrected me, but I made a mistake. Duncan's eyes are not blue. In fact, he doesn't even have irises! LOL! So, I'm sorry to anyone who was confused. Okay, making due on my promises, here's a POV chappy! Enjoy!  
  
* * * * *  
  
The room was quiet except for the monotonous beeping of Kitty's heart rate monitor. Scott opened the door, stuck his head in, and looked around. Seeing no one, he walked in and took a seat next to Kitty's bed. He sighed and looked at all the equipment she was hooked up to.  
  
"Wow, Kiddo. You really did a number on yourself, didn't you?" he said sadly. "I know everyone is gonna be asking you this, but why? What was so horrible that you had to do that? What were you running from?" He looked the slim figure in the bed. Kitty's normally creamy smooth skin was a horrible grey-ish tone, and stretched tightly across her face. Her eyes, once radiant, seemed hollow under the pale lids. She, of course, didn't answer his questions, but her breathing had changed, as if she acknowledged a visitor.  
  
"They say that coma victims can hear what you say. Is that true?" he asked. Scott snickered. He remembered when Kitty had first joined the team. On one mission, they were flying in the Blackbird, and Kurt, trying to impress her, ^BAMFed^ out on the nose. Losing his balance, he teleported back into the jet- straight into Kitty's lap. Freaked out, she had screamed and pushed him off. The memory brought a tear to Scott's eye, and he wiped it furiously away.  
  
Scott remembered little from his coma, but he still felt a connection to Kitty. Upon closer inspection, he saw her eyes rapidly moving underneath her lids.  
  
"I wonder what's going on in that scatter-brain of yours, Kiddo-"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey!" Kitty said, "Is there alcohol in this drink?" she sniffed it suspiciously again, and pulled away. "No, man!" The boy who handed it to her said. "What would make you think a thing like that?" Laughing, he walked away. Kitty once again looked at the green liquid in a small glass. It wiggled, and she thought it looked like Jell-O. "I dunno," she said.  
  
'Why did I come her?' she asked herself. 'I mean, sure. I like parties! But, at Mitch Connor's place? I dunno, you always hear about his keggers, and how somehow, the cops always end up being called.' She looked around uncertainly and saw Rogue, sitting quietly with Risty [1], and Jean and Scott, dancing together. Seeing them finally together made Kitty feel warm inside. She was really glad they had finally hooked up, but it also reminded her of how she was alone. Lance had been such a jerk lately and, with the Winter Formal coming up, well, it made her feel all the worse.  
  
'What harm could a couple of drinks do?' she asked herself. With that, she took the shot and drank it down all in one gulp. The room spun for a second. "Whoa," Kitty said giggling. "Cool!" Suddenly, she spotted another tray of Jell-O shots. "Hmm," Kitty said thoughtfully."  
  
The tray was gone in 5 minutes. Kitty stood, wobbling around. "Uhh," she thought aloud. "I'd better go find a quiet place to sit down." She headed weakly up the stairs. Opening the first door she saw, she found a little bedroom, which happened to be occupied. "Hey!" someone said, "A little privacy in the Make- Out Room, please?"  
  
Excusing herself, Kitty closed the door and headed to the next room. It was also a bedroom, this time empty. Kitty sighed and slumped down on the bed. "Jell-O shots?" she asked herself. "Not such a good idea." As the alcohol traveled through her system, the girl became more and more inebriated. She was lying on the bed, now barely able to see through the fog that had entered to room, when the door opened a crack. And someone walked in.  
  
[1] I figured I would set this story before "Self- Possessed," where we find out that "Risty" (really Mystique in disguise), is out of the picture.  
  
P.S. Uh, oh! What's going on here?! LOL. Well, again, This is what I promised ya. And no, there won't be any Scott/Kitty action in this story. He was just visiting one of his teammates who was very ill. Review! 


	6. Lone Wolf

Disclaimer: I still don't own X-Men, no matter how hard I try to convince the Marvel people it would be a good idea.  
  
Well, thanks again to all my reviewers. I know that you may just write, "This is good," or "Keep writing," but it still makes a difference. It makes me really happy. You may see that I only have 13 reviews, but that's at least 13 minutes of joy that I normally wouldn't have. So, thanks.  
  
Okay, I still haven't decided how many teammates I'm going to show visiting Kitty, but I think it will be a few more than planned. Okay, so here it is. Another non-actiony chappy, [Except for the Kitty flashback ;)]  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 6  
  
* * * * *  
  
The X-Manor was empty. Well, it was almost empty. Upon Xavier's insistence, the children had gone to school. Xavier was out along the perimeters, going out for "a breather." Ororo was out doing errands for the Professor, anything to get her mind off her troubles. That left Logan alone with her. The one he had christened "Half- Pint." Whose life had been ruined by, what? She had never told them what had happened at the doctor's office that had left her so shaken.  
  
Logan got the feeling Rogue knew, but she was in so much pain right now, even he couldn't bear to force it out of the poor girl. He had always seen the little one as a sort of, well, he had to admit it to himself, daughter. She was the closest member of the team to him. And now her life hung in the balance.  
  
He remembered carrying her body from her room to Hank's lab. He had thrown the doors open and lay Kitty on the cold, metal table. Bursting into the adjoining room, Hank grumbled to his feet. "What's going on?" he had asked. The mutant had simply turned and walked toward the frail girl, still seizing from the drugs she had pumped into her own body.  
  
Hank had screamed, "What in the hell?" and ran over checking her pulse, and blood pressure and so on. He took some blood tests, found the drugs, and quickly, before the drugs could completely get through the system, pumped them from her stomach. Logan had never been so scared in his life. He had never felt like things were so out of control. Here, he couldn't help "Half- Pint." He was a sitting duck; he could only watch. She was carried to the infirmary, where a soft, linen covered bed had been awaiting her.  
  
She was hooked up to an IV so she could still get nutrients and antibiotics. And there she still lay, not a sign of life in her frail body but the droning beeping of the machines.  
  
* * * * * 'Ya might as well,' he thought. 'It's no coincidence that everyone's left. They want me to spend time with her.' Logan thought to himself bitterly. He took a deep breath, and sat down next to the frail girl. He didn't say anything, and he knew she felt his presence, coma or not. He just sat there, keeping her company.  
  
* * * * AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I HAVE JUST LOST ABOUT 2 HOURS OF MY LIFE THAT I WILL NEVER GET BACK. THIS IS THE 2ND TIME I'VE TRIED DOWNLOADING THIS CHAPPY. NOT ONLY THAT, BUT IT WAS DELETED!!! YOU'D BETTER BE DAMNED WELL PLEASED WITH IT!!!!! 


	7. Kurt and IT

Okay, before I start the long-awaited Chappy 7, it's time I did something that's long overdue. I don't care if it takes me all night, but I'm going to thank each and every one of you that reviewed for Lost Souls. I know that I love it when people do that, and I hope this inspires you to KEEP ON REVIEWING!  
  
fauna- not much, but that's all it takes to make me squeal out in joy. People underestimate what, excellent, keep up, can mean to someone. Thanks.  
  
slipp- I appreciate the compliment you gave me, it made me feel mature. LOL!  
  
Jamie- hi, thanks for reading my story. To answer your question (and if anyone else had had the same one), the [1] in chappy 1 meant that todd fan gave me the idea to write, "something doesn't smell right with half- pint."  
  
Adie- ya, thanks. I agree, my story is interesting. LOL! I promise, I'll try to keep this story as long as possible.  
  
cheeky-bear007- ya, poor Kitty. But don't cry for her yet, because I have a lot more bad stuff in store for her! MUA-HA-HA-HA! Don't get me wrong, I'm a huge Kitty fan, and I plan a happy ending for her (or do I?)  
  
Yelhsa D- yes, Duncan did it. That jerk! I hate him! I* hate dumb jocks! Damn the dumb jocks! DAMN ALL THE DUMB JOCKS! No prob for your reviews, I love reviews and I always review good stories, cause I know that's what I like people to do for me.  
  
Ambrosia- Wow, LOOOONG review! Thanx! I love reviews of all sorts. I really liked all the things you thought about my story, and since there was so much to reply, I won't post it here. But I'm sure you got the jist of it in the email I sent you.  
  
Sly- I often write reviews like that, LOL! When I read that all someone says is wow, it means I made such a shocking story. That's a compliment to me. Thanx!  
  
Raia Heartsblood- the person that did that horrible, horrible thing to Kitty was Duncan! (I H8 that jerk!!!!!) Thanx for reviewing!  
  
inuficcrzy- thanx, it is very cool (LOL). I liked what you wrote about kurt/lance/Duncan. Thanx, it gives me an idea.  
  
Rogue- thanx. again, it doesn't matter what you write. I almost went insane when no one wrote reviews for Intro of Sasha. I thought no one read it, and if they did, they didn't like it. But then I thought, maybe I should write one based around an actual char of Evo, and voila! It means a lot for me to read that people like my stories.  
  
I know, some of you are thinking, wait, you missed me! No, I just saved the two closest ones for last! The great authors award goes to.*drumroll*!!!  
  
todd fan- You are so great! Your stories are amazing, and trust me, I wouldn't be anywhere without you. Your reviews really help me, and you don't know how much that means to me. All of our little chats really helped me get this story straightened out. Thanx a bunch!  
  
Nactcgleiskette- thanx a lot. I know you didn't review, but I still appreciate all of our chats. you introduced me to Exiles, and taught me a lot about the world of fanfics! Thanx again!  
  
LOL! Please keep on reviewing. These things keep me fueled, please! And, if you continue writing them, ill continue posting ur name (unless u don't want me to) in chappies! Yay!  
  
And now, chappy 7!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"C' mon! You'll feel mich better if you do it! I promise!" Scott said, shoving Kurt toward the door. He was sick of it. Kurt had been moping around all week. He was avoiding the infirmary. If he did have to pass by it, (which he did to go for their daily training sessions in the danger room) his tail hung limp, and he kept his eyes on the floor.  
  
He refused to look into the glass window where the poor girl still lay. He couldn't admit to himself that Kitty had done this to herself. His Katzchen, teetering between life and death. And it was her own fault. 'Why would she do such a stupid thing?' he would often ask himself.  
  
And now, Scott was forcing him to sit with her.  
  
"You won't regret it!" Scott yelled at the elf.  
  
"Nein!" Kurt yelled. "Please, don't make me do it. Please!" Kurt looked pleadingly to the older X-Man.  
  
Scott sat down next to him on the bed and looked him straight in the eyes. "Kurt, man. You have to. Hank doesn't know if Kitty will ever wake up. Do you want her to die, and not to have ever said goodbye to her. To even have talked to her?!" Scott asked pleadingly.  
  
Kurt felt sick; he hadn't even considered it. He could never imagine Kitty dying. He now realized what he had to do.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He was gruff. She didn't know who he was; she was just too drunk. But it did feel nice. Finally, someone wanted her. And then everything spun out of control. At first, they had just been kissing, if it was very passionate. It wasn't soft butterfly kisses anymore, it was Beer-bad-not-nice kissing.  
  
Then IT shoved her on the bed. IT began unzipping her pants.  
  
'No!' Kitty screamed in her head. But she couldn't find her voice. This wasn't nice; this wasn't love. This was, WRONG! But IT kept on. Greedily, and IT wouldn't stop. Wouldn't STOP! STOP!  
  
"Mmmmph!" Kitty mumbled. She tried to push IT away, but IT was too strong. She began whimpering, not knowing what to do.  
  
When it was over, the fog left the room. IT walked to the door to leave, and Kitty still hadn't seen its face. Then, IT turned. IT faced her, and said, smiling, "Thanks." Then it left.  
  
Kitty was shaken. She felt, dirty. So dirty! Gasping, she went for her clothes. She was sore, sore all over. He had been too rough with her. Bruised and broken, she curled herself up in a corner and quietly began to cry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Kitty?" Kurt asked weakly. He sat down softly next to her. She seemed soft, so weak. He had never seen Katzchen in such a state before. It ripped his heart apart to do this, but he knew deep down he had to.  
  
He ran his blue finger along her cheek, and began to cry. "Mein gott!" he yelled. "Why would you do this!?" he demanded of the sleeping girl. "Do you know how much pain you have caused?!" he screamed at her. But he couldn't be mad at her. One look, and he broke down again.  
  
"Katzchen,I don't know what I would do if I lost you. If we lost you! You are our family, Katzchen! You hold us together! Oh, Katz." He cried freely now, not even worried if anyone would see.  
  
"Don't you see, Katz? I love you." And the words were out. He loved. He knew for sure, and a rush of feelings overwhelmed him.  
  
He leaned over the bed and embraced the girl. He kissed her softly on the cheek, and sat down. he didn't say anything for the rest of the night. But he didn't need to. Kitty had heard everything. And he stayed with her, for the rest of that weekend.  
  
P.S. Wow, this was a long one!!! I really like this chappy, it let off some emotional steam and finally got around to what happened to Kitty. I really like hoe Kurt finally admitted his love. Awww! Anyhoo, enough with the self- promo, let's bring on the reviews!! 


	8. Sleeping Beauty Awakes!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men and never will.unless.*snickers* Ok, fans. I'm having problems. I had this whole story mapped out, and there were some missing points, but I figured, what the hell, I'll get it done as I go along. But, Inuficcrzy, the little genius, gave me the great idea of a fight. Now, I have all this stuff going around in my head, and it might take me awhile.  
  
So here's the dealio, I'm going to write the version that inuficcrzy recommended, (which, by the way, I give her credit for) ((which, BTW, is pretty much just more visits for comatose Kitty, and a certain brain probe from Xavier, to see her ordeal, and help her from the coma, instead of what I'm going to do here, which you'll have to see.)) (((Am I making any more sense yet?)))  
  
Ok, and now the next chappy.. * * * * *  
  
Lance was worried. And pissed. Actually, he was more pissed than worried. Kitty hadn't been to school, and no one was saying anything. He'd tried calling the X-Geeks, and they had just said she was busy. If he didn't get some answers soon.  
  
Just then, he saw Scott, walking down the hallway. Slamming his locker shut, he stormed over to him.  
  
"That's it!" he said, standing in Scott's way. "I'm sick of this. I want some answers, and I want them now!"  
  
Scott, looked confused for a moment, then realized what Lance was talking about. He looked down, inwardly debating. 'He deserves to know. He was close to her for a while, even if he isn't anymore.' And as much as he hated it, he knew he had to tell him.  
  
"Lance, calm down." Scott said. "I'll tell you. Kitty is- Kitty is-," he began.  
  
"Out with it, Cyclops." Lance murmured. He cracked his knuckles in a menacing manner.  
  
"She's in a coma." Scott said quietly. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but he had to. There was no denying it.  
  
An array of emotions swept across Lance's features. Shock, sadness, then anger. "It was that freak, wasn't it? Kurt?" He stormed off.  
  
"No!" Scott yelled, but Lance was determined to get revenge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kurt was grabbing his speech for Public Speaking, when he felt a tremor behind him. "Huh?" he asked, turning around.  
  
There he saw Lance, who didn't look too happy.  
  
"What did you do to Kitty?!" he demanded.  
  
"What!" Kurt yelled, enraged. "You think I did this to her?"  
  
"I don't think, I know. You were just jealous because of me and her!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, now seriously pissed. "You had nothing. Now leave me alone!" He said, grabbing his books and walking off.  
  
"No," Lance grumbled. "We're dealing with this here and now." Lance's eyes rolled up into his head, and he set off a major earthquake.  
  
The walls shook, lockers fell over, and the students panicked. They ran screaming in all sorts of directions.  
  
"This has been a long time coming," Lance smirked.  
  
Kurt, in shock that Lance was using in powers in public, stared at him. Suddenly, Scott, Jean, and Rogue, who had felt the tremors and knew what they were, were at his side. Pietro, Toad, and Blob also showed.  
  
"Great. Just great." mumbled Kurt. He didn't want to have to deal with this now. But, as situation called, he turned off his image inducer with a sigh.  
  
Then the enemies engaged in battle.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan was now in the infirmary, next to Kitty. He wasn't talking, just keeping her company. He didn't want to speak; afraid his voice would betray him and, well, let off his feelings.  
  
He had been there for a while. He knew Kurt had spent the evening in there, and he forced the elf to go to school, claiming it would be unhealthy to stay locked in for such a long time.  
  
Logan figured Kitty would want someone with her, had she been awake, and he was up to it.  
  
He was flipping through the paper when he heard a noise.  
  
"Nnnngghh," Kitty mumbled, her eyelids flickering.  
  
Logan threw down his paper and ran to her side.  
  
"Half- Pint?" he asked, getting his hopes up. Kitty mumbled some more, and shifted a bit. 'Go tell Hank. Maybe he can do something.'  
  
Logan ran out of the room, in search of the blue doctor.  
  
He finally found him in the dining room, looking tired and gazing at a medical journal, the bags under his eyes more apparent than ever.  
  
Hank had been working non-stop to help the teenager. Xavier and Storm would have to force him to sleep, eat, and take various breaks.  
  
"Hank!" Logan shouted. "It's Kitty! She's stirring!"  
  
Hank jumped out of his seat and exclaimed, "You're sure?"  
  
"Yes! Now go!" Logan shouted. The two ran out to the infirmary.  
  
True to Logan's word, there Kitty was, blinking wearily at the ceiling. Hank ran over to the bed, and checked her pulse.  
  
"Kitty? Kitty, can you hear me?" he asked. She blinked over at him, "Mr. McCoy?" she whispered quietly.  
  
"Yes, Kitty. It's me, Mr. McCoy." He shone a light into her eyes to check her pupils. "How do you feel? Are you alright?" Hank asked worriedly.  
  
To Logan, he said, "Her vital signs are normal. She's alright." He looked at Logan in disbelief. This girl had some stamina to survive something like that.  
  
"I feel..., tired." she said finally. "And wore out. Why am I in the infirmary?" she asked.  
  
Logan and Hank looked sheepishly, not knowing what to say. "Well, a few nights ago, you-" Hank didn't know how to finish. But he didn't have to.  
  
Kitty's eyes widened, and she gasped. "Oh my God," she whispered. She remembered everything. The rape, the dreams, the pills. Tears began to form at her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe- I can't believe-." Kitty said.  
  
"It's alright, Kitty." Hank interfered. He didn't want her to worry about things right now. "You've had a hard week, and you should just relax. You should be able to head back to your room in a few days. Just rest for now, okay?" Hank said.  
  
Kitty nodded gently, and turned over. She fell asleep immediately. Logan looked at Hank hopefully, and the doctor nodded.  
  
"Kitty's going to be just fine." He said. 'I just don't know about her baby.' he thought.  
  
P.S. Ooo whoo hooo!!!! Sorry about the cliffy, but I couldn't help it. *grins evilly* A HA HA HA HA HA!!!! Alrighty, come the reviews!!!! 


	9. whereIm not gonna give it away! Read!

Disclaimer: Alrighty, I don't own Marvel, and if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here at this crappy desk chipping away on the old stone tablets. Don't be worried if that didn't make any sense to you, it barely made any sense to me. The point is, to quote Contradiction, no own no sue.  
  
Ya! New chappy time! Okay, folks. It's about seventy-some degrees here in a suburb near Chicago, whose claim to fame is that it is the home place of the first McDonald's. Sad, no? Anyhoo, I'm wearing a tank and shorts, with the fan blowing 2 inches from my face, and I'm in a summer-y mood. Who cares if I have summer school tomorrow? Not me, that's for sure! What're you looking at? Huh? You wanna piece of me, Punk? *jumps you* LOL, JK. Sorry, just had to get that out of my system.  
  
Ok, so I LLLOOOOVVVEEE all the reviews (Can you tell?) and I appreciate all your comments. I'm extremely sorry to anyone who is hoping that this will be a Lancitty, but I am a major Kurtty fan (Check my BIO) and I planned for this to be Kurtty all along. Besides, what kind of bitch would I be to make Kurt proclaim his love for Kitty, and have her end up with Lance? Sorry, again. Anyhoo, on with chappy 8.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kurt glared at Lance with hatred. Going to school today had been hard enough, after spending all of last night with Kitty, and now Lance was accusing HIM of doing something to her? How DARE Lance?  
  
Lance said, "You're gonna regret ever touching a hair on that girl's head." The rest of the X-Men looked at Kurt, confused. _What is he talking about?_ Rogue and Jean wondered. "Lance," Kurt said calmly. "Let me explain to you what happened to Kitty."  
  
He sighed, not wishing to repeat what had happened. "Kitty- Kitty- took a bad fall down the stairs and hurt her head. She'll be fine." he lied. Kurt hated lying, but he just couldn't tell Lance the truth.  
  
Lance looked at Kurt suspiciously, but Rogue, Jean, and Scott told him it was the truth. Lance said, "Okay. Sorry, man. It's just, no one was talking, and I was worried." Kurt nodded. "It's okay, I understand."  
  
Just then, Principal Kelly walked up. "What's going on here? Why aren't any of you in class?"  
  
Everyone mumbled different excuse, and the two teams broke up. Principal Kelly sighed, and put a hand to his temple. "These kids are gonna be the death of me yet."  
  
The remaining X-Men headed to the lobby. Rogue, Jean, and Scott could tell Kurt was down. "C'mon, man." Scott said. "Let's ditch. We can go grab some burgers and head home. There's only two periods left anyways."  
  
Nodding, Kurt and the rest headed outside.  
  
* * * * * Kitty couldn't sleep. She knew she should get some rest, but she also knew she had been asleep for the past week. Kitty wondered if everyone knew. She wondered, did it have an effect.  
  
Kitty threw the covers open and stood up. _Whoa_ she thought. _Better take it easy_ she softly headed to the lab, where Hank was sure to be.  
  
Knocking on the door, she called, "Mr. McCoy?" Hank heard this and ran to the door. "Kitty!" he said, scowling. "You shouldn't be out of bed! Come back this instant." He led her down the hall back to the infirmary.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. McCoy, but I just had to talk to you." Kitty said, as she sat on the bed. "I'm sure you did blood tests, which means-." She said. Mr. McCoy looked down at the floor. "Yes, Kitty. I know."  
  
Tears sprung to Kitty's eyes, but she swallowed them up and said, " It's not what you think." She took a deep breath and began, "Remember that party that we all went to a while ago?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
What ya thinking about, Jean?" Scott asked. She had had a moment of concentration. "I dunno, lemme think for a minute." She said, hushing him. Her eyes opened wide. "Omygod!" she said. "Kitty's awake!"  
  
Needless to say, the group packed things up pretty quickly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hank looked at the young girl in a new light. She had been through so much, in such a short period of time.  
  
"So," he said. "What do you want to do?" he had been told about everything, the party, the rape, the dreams, and the drugs.  
  
"I don't know." Kitty said. "I can't get an abortion. I'd never feel right doing it." she looked down in anger. Duncan Mathews had ruined her life, that was sure.  
  
"Well, Kitty." Hank said comfortingly. "Know tat whatever you choose, we will always stick behind you. Never forget that." He stood up to leave, thinking she needed privacy.  
  
Kitty sighed, sinking back into bed. She felt relieved, at getting everything off her back. She would definitely be able to sleep now. Hank, just about to leave, turned around. "And Kitty? I won't tell anyone for now, but they won't judge you. Know that." And he headed out the door.  
  
Kitty got under the covers, and had a nice, long, cleansing cry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The four almost ran over Beast on his way out. "Mr. McCoy!" Kurt shouted. "Is it true? Is Kitty awake?"  
  
The blue mutant nodded solemnly. "Yes, she is. But I wouldn't go in just yet. Give her some time."  
  
Kurt sighed, but he knew she needed some time. "Okay," he said sadly.  
  
Hank put a heavy arm over Kurt's shoulders. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hmmmm.. I'm not completely satisfied with this chappy. I just couldn't make it sound right. Sorry. Please review!  
  
P.S. Oh, and if you can guess what town I was talking about, you get a prize! 


	10. Release

Disclaimer: No point in suing me, I'm broke.  
  
Okay, fans. I have been a horrible author lately, and I'm sorry for it. The last 2 chappies were crap, and I know it. I'm just not good at fluff, ya know? Anyways, please forgive me. I will try my best to write good interesting chappies from now on. Capiche? Caposh.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kitty looked down at the covers, picking out a piece of lint. Her infirmary room was devoid of visitors. Kitty felt lonely. She had become accustomed to friends dropping by.  
  
Kurt had visited her everyday for the past week. She was eternally grateful for it, too. He had been such a strong support to her, and he never once asked about her- er- history. Tomorrow would be her last day on bed rest. She would finally be able to leave this god-forsaken room.  
  
Kurt knew Kitty felt uncomfortably about everything. She sighed. She could hardly stand to look at herself in the mirror anymore. For the past week on bed rest, she had nothing to do but go over every moment after dinner those two weeks ago.  
  
"Knock, knock!" came the accented voice from behind her door. "Hi, Katz. How are ya feeling?" he asked. He walked in, his arms filled with a batch of wildflowers.  
  
"For me?" Kitty asked innocently, blushing.  
  
"Actually, no." Kurt said. "Mr. McCoy has been feeling jealous of all the attention I'm giving you, so I thought he deserved a treat." Kurt joked, laughing.  
  
"Oh, come one!" Kitty cried, playfully hitting him with the back of her hand.  
  
Kurt changed the roses he had given her yesterday with the fresh ones. Kitty watched lovingly as he fiddled around with the vase.  
  
Sometimes, when they'd be talking, she'd get this strange feeling in the back of her head. It was like the residue of a conversation that had taken place, which her subconscious had figured was worth keeping.  
  
She smiled to herself. Yesterday, she had actually heard Kurt's voice, inside her head. It was a bit muffled, but it sounded like, "Don't you see Katz-?" Then the voice went all static-y.  
  
Kitty snapped back to the present when Kurt sat lightly on her bed. He looked nervous, like he wanted to say something, but couldn't.  
  
"Kurt?" Kitty asked. "You okay?"  
  
"Yes, Katzchen. I'm fine." he said, his smile boring through his eyes. "Listen, Katz. There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Yes?" Kitty urged him on. She felt anxious, as if waiting to get a load lifted off her.  
  
Kitty loved Kurt. At first she denied it. She didn't think she was ready for another boyfriend, and she was scared of Kurt's looks. But that wasn't true anymore. She now knew what she felt was undeniable. She loved him with all her heart, and everyday she wondered if he felt the same. She loved him.  
  
She loved the way his cute fangs showed whenever he smiled. She loved the way he knew exactly what she was feeling, and how to react to it. She loved how he knew exactly the right time to start acting serious, and be a good friend.  
  
When Kitty had first met him, she had been a naïve little girl. _So much has happened in such a short amount of time! _ Kitty mused to herself. She had grown up. She could look past appearances now, and Kurt's was no exception.  
  
Kitty loved Kurt's looks. She loved his individuality, even if he saw it as a curse. His blue fur was soft, and she could practically feel it caressing her cheeks. His golden eyes shone like a cats', and Kitty could feel them radiating life and love.  
  
His ears were cute, all pointy like that. And she didn't want to be a pervert, but the things she could imagine doing with that tail.Kitty shuddered from joy, and shook the thoughts from her head.  
  
Kitty laughed. She could see Kurt was nervous. His normally dark blue fur was a deep purple around his cheeks, and his eyes were darting around the floor. His tail was swishing back and forth quickly, like a paper caught in an updraft.  
  
Suddenly, like a flash of lightening, she felt a sharp burst in her head.  
  
"Ow," she moaned, leaning down, and rubbing the spot of pain.  
  
"Kitty!" Kurt jumped up. "Are you alright? Should I get Hank?" he asked nervously.  
  
"No, Kurt." Kitty said. "I'm fine. I just had a slight headache. Sit down, Kurt. I'm fine!" she insisted. Kurt looked reluctant, but sat down.  
  
"Now go on with what you were saying," Kitty urged, still looking down. She cracked her neck, and looked up at the elf. She looked at his soft, golden eyes. His slight smile warmed her heart.  
  
Then it happened. She heard his voice, but deep, and inside her head. She heard it all.  
  
"Don't you see, Katz? I love you."  
  
Kitty was overwhelmed. Had this been a conversation? Was just just making something up from her head. Had she desired so strongly for Kurt to love her, like she did him, that she had created that out of nothing?  
  
Somehow, she didn't think so. She- she-hadn't known he felt this way. Kitty became overjoyed. He loved her, like she loved him.  
  
"Oh, Kurt!" Kitty cried, enveloping him in a hug. She had never been so happy in her life.  
  
"Huh?" Kurt asked. He felt her tighten herself around his waist, and he felt a small shiver. He hugged her back, and the two embraced. He didn't know what he had done, but he had to figure it out, to use it later!  
  
He sat there, just loving Kitty, when he heard it, small, and unsure.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
* * * * *  
  
P.S. *My name is Sashi, and I'm a cliff-hanger-aholic. * Everyone sounds out, *Hi, Sashi. * LOL, well, there you are Kurtty fans. I really liked this chappy. I'm sorry again about the other two, consider this one an apology gift from me to you. Ugh, even to me that sounded Disney. LOL. I'm going to write another chappy now, but it'll be an author's not explaining everything. Capiche? Capoche. 


	11. Apology

Dear loyal readers,  
  
First off, let me start by saying that I am so sorry for the crappy job I've done with this story. It started out great, and just went *thumbs down* from there. Chapters 7 and 8 were horrible, because I had become confused with where I wanted the story to go.  
  
I realized I should have brought in some more characters, like Lance. I thought there should be interaction. Sorry, again.  
  
But I promise you guys that I have everything planned out. I figure these out while I'm lying in bed dealing with my insomnia, lol. Okay, so, here's the dealio: I love you guys all, you have really helped me with my writing.  
  
It's summer, and school is only 2 hours a day now, so I will be writing a lot more now. I might revise my other stories, Intro of Sasha, and Taking Charge (also prolly update T C.)  
  
I have also started another story. it's called Katzchen's Struggle, and it's about Kitty (can you tell?) If you like, read the story, and please review.  
  
Okay, so now that that's all out of the way, let's hear it for all my reviewers (and readers)!  
  
inuficcrzy- as always, thanks for reviewing. It is my work, but you guys do help by telling me what you think, what I should do, whether or not it's good, and just encouraging me to go on. sorry, but as you can see (or read, lol) im done with the whole visitng kitty. if I revise this story later, I might add some more interaction. ;p  
  
Snake- sorry. lol. as most of u remarked, I do make a lot of cliffies. I read a lot of Lois Duncan books, and she has a habit of ended chapters with cliffies. I'm sorry, most of my writing style is a mix of all my fave authors. lol. ;)  
  
KS-Fan- As you all should know by now, I like kitty a bit (lol!!!) shes my fave. I like to show how the xmen do care about each other, even though they don't really show individual relationships that much in the show (aka, scott and kitty)  
  
soul 141- Im sorry, but Im a kurtty fan. all along, I planned for it to be a kurtty. as for the abortion part, you'll just have to read on, wont you? And Duncan? don't worry, hell get whats coming to him. :)  
  
kiki- wow. it really honors me that review my stories. you are one of my fave authors. im hooked on Decisions (you know it!) and I like the constructive criticism. as I said before, im going to take all this stuff in mind when I revise this story later (im going to write better chappies, I promise) and kitty? well, I cant promise she wont go through anymore, but the worst has passed. I think. LOL! wats wrong with micky ds???? jk, I don't go there much myself. ya, again, I really hated 7 and 8, they were written really horribly *smacks head against wall until blacks out*LOL! you gotta update Decisions!!! b4 I explode!!!  
  
todd fan- do I really need to give u an award again? *sighs* alright. (jk, lol) again, u are a great reviewer and friend. you've helped me a lot, and helped me when I wanted to start this little beauty. thanx. ;)  
  
peaches- yes.the cliffhangers again *evil grin*  
  
cheeky-bear007 - yay! I love your reviews! lol! update Broken...Mended..! I need it!!!!  
  
Took-Baggins- lol. ur the only one that actually tried to guess what city I live in! lol. no, not Springfield, but good guess (seeing as there are about 500 of them in each state, lol) alright. the city I live in is *drum roll* .....Des Plaines!!! guess what state??? lol. hint, it's the most boring one. we only have one good city. lol. and its not des plaines. im not anti lancitty, I just prefer kurtty. and I really don't like lancitty. so I don't really read it. ok. ill shut up now.  
  
Kansas hill- thanks. it IS a good story. almost as good as its author. JK! LOL!  
  
okay, yay! all done! oh, wait. Im not done. I still have to do  
  
nactcgleiskette- yay! thanx for everything. I rwally appreciate all of our chats. I just copied and pasted from the last time I mentioned the reviewers, jk. Lol! alright.so.YOINK!! *runs around in opposite direction*  
  
okay. NOW im done. yay! im tired, and I don't really have anything left to say. so I leave you all on this note.  
  
Dance, Mango, Dance!!!! 


	12. Sharing, not easy as 1 2 3

Disclaimer: Me no own.  
  
Yay! Chappy 10! I finally feel good about this story again. The rough time has passed! Yay!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kurt was in shock. Had he heard correctly? He stopped the embrace.  
  
"Kitty?" he asked carefully. "What did you just say?"  
  
Through tears in her eyes, Kurt could see a wide smile.  
  
"I love you, Kurt."  
  
His heart leaped. "You love me?" he asked, incredulously. "Mein gott, Katzchen!" he cried. He lifted her up and swung her around.  
  
"Oof, Kurt!" Kitty said. "Careful." She was still in pain, and weak.  
  
"Oh, Kitty." he said. "I'm so sorry. I was just so happy!" His face glowed. He put her gently in bed, and smiled.  
  
"Ever since I met you, Katz, I was head over heels for you." Kurt said, lovingly.  
  
"I didn't know how I felt, Kurt. Then, I realized it. It was like- like-." She said, unable to find the right words.  
  
"Like a giant load was lifted off, no?" Kurt finished knowingly.  
  
"Yes. It was." Kitty smiled. Looks like her life wasn't so horrible after all.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kitty grumbled. "Mmmph." she said, still waking up. She sat up in be, and looked over at her clock. 8:09 AM. Breakfast would be in about 20 minutes. Just enough time to shower and dress.  
  
She got up, and enjoyed the feel of carpeting under her feet. Last night, Xavier had allowed her to move back up to her room.  
  
Xavier already knew about everything that had happened. She had permitted him to probe her mind after she had told Hank.  
  
He, too, told her she should feel free to discuss anything with her housemates. She had told him she'd think about it, not intending to.  
  
Now, as she turned on the water, she thought it might not be such a bad idea. When Xavier had proposed it, she was still going through a rough time.  
  
Now, she and Kurt had a date tomorrow night, and she had pretty much moved on.  
  
She got into the shower, enjoying the feeling of the steaming water hitting her skin. She scrubbed herself clean, and, as she had done for the past two weeks, found her hand lying gently over her abdomen.  
  
Kitty wondered about the small life growing inside of her. She would have to tell them soon. She didn't know when it would begin to show. Maybe tonight was a good time, after everyone had had dinner.  
  
Tonight was Friday night, and, at the Xavier Institute, that meant movie night.  
  
_Yes._ Kitty decided. _Tonight, I'll tell them._ She stood in the shower, just stood.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"That movie was great!" Jean said, talking about the just watched, Bang Bang You're Dead. Everyone agreed.  
  
Kitty was lying in Kurt's waist, watching his tail flick back and forth lazily. They were on the couch.  
  
_Do it now._ She thought to herself. _I don't know._ She was nervous. She had already needed to relive the events twice before, and it was painful each time. _Coward. They say it gets easier each time._ So she took a deep breath, and said, "Guys? Could I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Jean, Scott, Rogue, Evan, Kurt, and Ororo looked toward her. Professor X and Beast nodded their heads encouragingly.  
  
"Um, I think it's only fair that I told everyone about, you know. What happened." She said, looking down.  
  
"Kitty," Kurt began. "You don't have to-."  
  
"Yes," Kitty interrupted him. "I do."  
  
She took another deep breath, and began.  
  
"Remember, about two months ago, how we went to Mitch Conner's party?" she asked. Jean, Scott, and Rogue nodded.  
  
"Well, I got a little drunk there. I wanted to be a lone for a while, so I headed upstairs. I went into a bedroom, and lay down. By this time, I could barely see two inches in front of me.  
  
"I was waiting for it all to pass, when someone came in. It was Duncan Mathews. He- he- he raped me."  
  
Everyone gasped. The boys looked extremely angry, especially Kurt. The girls all looked sympathetically at Kitty, and she looked down. Scott looked pissed off, and was about to say something, but Jean shook her head at him.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Kitty continued. "I- I didn't know what to do. I don't remember much after that, I think I cried a bit, got dressed, and then it was time to come home.  
  
"I didn't tell anyone what had happened. I was still in shock. I went to school, did my homework, and kept my mouth shut. I avoided the football team in the halls. For all I knew, life was back to normal.  
  
"Then I began feeling sick. I had dizzy spells, and nausea. So I went to a doctor's office. And he told me I was pregnant."  
  
Again, everyone gasped. Kitty now had tears in her eyes, remembering everything. Before anybody could say anything else, she kept on.  
  
"That night, I was extremely depressed. I don't remember much, except that Rogue came in and comforted me. I think I began screaming, and the professor," Kitty gave a nod in his direction, "gave me some sleeping pills. And then I dreamt. Horrible images flashed through my mind, and when I woke up, the room was dark. I thought my life was over, and I went to the bathroom and finished off 3 prescriptions."  
  
Kitty was now silently crying. No one moved. Everyone was in shock. Then, Kurt gave Kitty a hug.  
  
"It's alright, Katz. We're here for you." She embraced him, and said, "Thanks. It's good to know I have you guys."  
  
"Kitty, we're glad that you felt you could tell us all this. We know it must have been hard." Jean said warmly.  
  
Ororo went up to Kitty and hugged her as well. "Yes, Kitten. We'll help you. Now you've been through quite an ordeal, so maybe you should go up to your room and get some rest."  
  
Kitty nodded, and stood up. Kurt led her back to her bedroom.  
  
Everyone now knew, and Kitty was drained. She *had* gone through a lot. Kurt stuck her under the covers.  
  
With a peck on the cheek, he left the room.  
  
Before closing the door, he turned around and said quietly, "Sleep well, my love."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Oh, wow! I must admit, this chappy was a long time coming. But now I face a dilemma. From the beginning, I planned to have the baby die. But now I am not so sure. I think this could work, and besides, kitty's gone through enough, don't ya think? Anyhoo, what I am going to do is this. I'm going to give ya'll a week. I'm putting out a vote to decide whether or not baby no name lives or dies. Whichever choice was the most votes, wins. Personally, I want the baby to live. But it's in all of your hands now. Please Review! Night! 


	13. A punching bag, a pop tart, a dance

Disclaimer: Screw all of you!!!! LOL, jk. I've had the suckiest day on the face of the earth, and I need to write. So, Im gonna ignore the vote, I'm gonna decide about the baby. You probably wont find out about it for a while anyways. Besides, it will be a good story.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kurt had never been so angry in his life. He felt cold hatred surge through him, and it was all because of that slime ball, Duncan Matthews. HE had done this to Kitty. HE had ruined her life, and taken advantage of her while she was helpless.  
  
Boy, was Duncan Matthews gonna rue the day he crossed the X-Men.  
  
After putting Kitty in bed, he headed down to the training room. He needed to let off some steam.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kurt leaned on the punching bag, breathing heavily. It was 2 AM, and he was still training. He'd been on the bars, run on the treadmill, ridden the bikes, and left the exercise room a mess.  
  
He took a quick wash in the adjoining locker room, and *BAMFed* to his room upstairs. He couldn't sleep yet; he was still high from exercising. He sat down at his desk, and turned on the light.  
  
He decided to do something useful. He fired his computer and logged on to the Internet. He went to his favorite search engine, "Moogle," and typed in "rape." He was shocked to see 6,830,000 search results. He became engrossed, and the next thing he knew, it was time to go down to breakfast. He quickly changed, and *BAMFed* downstairs.  
  
The rest of the team was already there. Kitty just seemed to be picking at her food. The adults kept taking side-glances at her. Once she realized this, she said, "Excuse me. I'm going for a walk." She got up quietly, picked up her jacket, and headed out the door.  
  
It was getting chilly, even for November. She hugged the coat tightly around her waist. She decided to go around the back of the estates, where it was nice and secluded.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kurt grabbed a couple Pop Tarts, and headed outside. He figured she would've gone out back; she liked it there.  
  
He saw her there, standing at the edge of the cliff. She seemed deep in thought. He *BAMFed* over there and tapped her on the back.  
  
"Gah!" she yelled, startled. She turned around and smiled. "Hi, Kurt."  
  
"Hey, Kitty. I saw you didn't have any breakfast, so, here." He handed her one of the pastries, and they walked over to one of the gazebos a near the edge of the woods. They sat together on the love bench, swinging quietly.  
  
When they had finished, Kitty said, "Thanks, Kurt." She smiled at him. "No problem, my Katzchen." She leaned her head on his shoulder, and they just sat there.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kitty looked through her wardrobe, trying to find something that would go nice for a date. She decided on a nice, red, form-fitting turtleneck. She chose some black jeans, and put her hair up in a nice bun. She put on some light makeup, and got some nice black high tops.  
  
She and Kurt met in the foyer, and they headed to the garage (Kurt had asked for permission to borrow his car). Kurt started the engine, and they left the manor.  
  
When Kurt passed the main road, with all the restaurants, Kitty looked at him quizzically. He just smiled, and drove uphill.  
  
They pulled into a small parking lot on top of the large hill that overlooked all of Bayville.  
  
Kurt took Kitty's hand and led her for a short walk inside the woods. They came to a small clearing, where, to Kitty's delight, a table was set up with candles, and two empty dishes.  
  
"Oh, Kurt!" Kitty squealed in delight. He pulled out her chair, and motioned for her to sit. After pushing her in, he stood next to a cooler, which sat next to the table.  
  
Taking on a fake French accent, he said, "Pardon me, mademoiselle, but dinner is served." He opened the cooler revealing two bottles of Pepsi, and two dishes of chicken salad. "Mmm," Kitty said. "How delightful!" in a fake snooty tone. "And I believe the Pepsi is to cleanse our palette, no?" Kurt laughed, and served the food.  
  
They had a great time that night, joking around and telling each other about their lives before the X-Men.  
  
After the main course, Kurt took out two slices of French Silk Pie. Kitty laughed, and once again regained her snooty tone. "Why, sir. I do believe that French silk is not technically French!" she said, pretending to be insulted.  
  
Kurt sat down, and picked at his food. He obviously had something on his mind.  
  
"Kurt?" Kitty asked. "Is something the matter?" He looked up at her, blushing. "Well, Kitty, actually, there is." He began. " I've loved you for a long time now, and I've always wanted to ask you something." He reached down behind the cooler, and pressed a button. Soft music filled the clearing. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Blushing furiously, Kitty nodded and took his outreached hand. She put her head gently on his chest. Kurt felt Kitty's head, and breathed in the light scent of her coconut shampoo. He loved her so much that it hurt sometimes. But now he had her. Kurt and Kitty were together.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day was uneventful. Those who hadn't put off their homework until Sunday just hung around the mansion lazily, watching those procrastinators work.  
  
Kitty and Kurt watched a movie together, lying on the couch, just enjoying each other's company.  
  
Like I said, it was an uneventful day.  
  
* * * * *  
  
PS, heh heh. Sorry foe the ranting before, I was just really pissed off. And no, I haven't found my cell. I like this chappy, don't you? Review! 


	14. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Disclaimer: *whimper* I wish I owned X-Men. *sob* But I don't!  
  
All right everybody, my muse came back from her *unapproved* vacation! And HERE is the scene I know EVERYBODY'S been waiting for. Lol! Duncan gets his ass Kicked! Yay!  
  
* * * * *  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Kitty moaned and turned off her alarm. This was the first time she woke up early in over two weeks. She didn't mind, seeing as she was finally allowed to go back to school. It had taken some pleaded on her part to Xavier, but he finally gave in, after her bringing up the point that she was falling behind in her studies. And no one wanted that.  
  
She had an hour before she had to leave, so she went to the bathroom and took a shower. Drying herself, she looked in the mirror.  
  
Her hair was naturally curly, but no one knew it. For her bangs to get that straight look, she had to clip them straight to her head. She also had to take about 20 minutes straightening the rest of her hair.  
  
"Hmm," she said quietly to herself. "I think I'll let my hair go curly today. So, instead of taking out the blow dryer and all her other hair crap, she just towel-dried it, and went to look for something to wear.  
  
She decided on a red button-up blouse, black Capri's, and her usual black sandals. The only difference was that today, her hair was wild.  
  
She picked up her book bag, and headed downstairs. Logan was there already, reading his paper. He looked up as she came in, and asked, "What are ya doin up so early, Short Stuff?"  
  
Kitty looked at him and said, "I'm going back to school today. The professor said it was okay."  
  
Logan didn't look too pleased, and he growled a bit, but otherwise stayed quiet. She sat down, grabbed an apple, and opened up her laptop.  
  
Kitty began typing her usual email to her parents, they had planned to come visit her while she was in a coma, but she had woken up before they could get there.  
  
Now she had to insist in every email that she was doing fine, and she didn't need a visit.  
  
About 30 minutes later, the rest of the crew stampeded down, grabbing their on-the-run breakfasts.  
  
They all got in Scott's car (everyone already knew about Kitty going back) and headed to Bayville High.  
  
After they parked, Kitty noticed how the group had formed a protective circle around her. She was grateful for this. Yes, she herself had to convince Professor x to let her come back, but it was only because she didn't think she could stand just staying around the mansion for the whole time.  
  
Once they got in the hall, the circle had to split up, because most of them had different classes for first period.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kitty was having a pretty good day. The teachers were sympathetic (they didn't know anything other than she had been sick for 2 weeks, but they knew she had a hell of a lot of make-up work ahead of her). Friends told her they were glad she was back, and wished her well.  
  
Kitty had free time before lunch, so she headed there early, to look over one of her textbooks. She was sitting at their usual table, a barely- touched salad in front of her.  
  
She felt something blow beside her. She felt warm breath near her ear. It was Duncan. "Hey, Kitty- Kat. Long time no see."  
  
Kitty froze. She couldn't move, and her breathing became short. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" he hissed in her ear. He laughed at his own crude pun.  
  
Kitty felt a warm tear slide down her cheek. _He wouldn't try anything, not in a crowded room._ Her mind raced. Suddenly, she heard, "Hey! Get away from her!" Both her and Duncan looked over to see Scott, Kurt, Rogue, Evan, and Jean running toward them.  
  
Duncan stood, and Kitty took this chance to grab her stuff and run from the room. She passed her friends n the way out, and they could see she was crying.  
  
Jean and Rogue looked at each other, and turned to comfort Kitty. "We'll be back," Jean called to Scott. But he wasn't listening.  
  
The entire cafeteria was silent now. There might be a fight, so shut up and listen.  
  
There were two of Duncan's cronies in that lunch period.  
  
Three jocks faced the two X-Men. Duncan said quietly, "What's wrong with Kit- Kat? Can't she hold her lunch?" His cronies sniggered at his Neanderthal comment.  
  
Scott had to hold Kurt back from attacking Duncan. Kurt was too well mannered to result to swearing. But there was nothing wrong with telling the truth.  
  
"You rat- faced, small- minded, alcoholic redneck!" He yelled.  
  
Duncan scowled. He walked over to where Scott was still holding Kurt back, and spat in Kurt's face.  
  
A loud, "Ooo," filled the café.  
  
Disgusted, Kurt wiped the saliva from his face.  
  
He didn't hold Scott back when he punched Duncan right in the teeth.  
  
It was three against two. That's why Kurt and Scott didn't feel guilty about whooping their Asses. It was a fair fight. Scott had taken out the two cronies in seconds. He let Kurt pummel Duncan to bloody pulp. After all, Kitty was HIS girlfriend.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Kitty? Kitty, are you alright?" Jean asked, concern clear in her voice.  
  
"C'mon, Kitty. We know you're in there. We see your feet at the bottom of the stall.  
  
Defeated, Kitty left the stall she had been in the girl's restroom. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks were puffy.  
  
"C'mere, Kitty." Jean said, enveloping her in a hug. Rogue carefully joined, making sure of no skin-on-skin contact. Kitty began sobbing again.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just; I still hear his voice, ringing in my ears. I can't- I can't make it go away!" she cried.  
  
"It's all right, Kitty." Jean said, smoothing her hair over. "We'll take you to the Professor." They separated.  
  
"Ya!" Rogue chimed in. "He'll clear your head for yah!" Rogue carefully placed an arm around Kitty's shoulders.  
  
Sniffling, Kitty said, "Okay. Let's go." The two older girls then led Kitty to the office.  
  
Where they met the Professor, Kurt, and Scott.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I was very disappointed to get a call from the school, saying that you two were suspended for fighting," Xavier said. Duncan's distraught mother had picked up her injured son to take him to the hospital; Kurt and Scott had shuddered at her Evil Eye.  
  
Xavier was just about to lead the two out, when they ran into the trio of girls.  
  
^Jean, what's going on?^ he asked her telepathically. ^I'll explain later. Can you just let us take Kitty home?^ she asked.  
  
^Well, I was just about to take these two home; they've been suspended for fighting.^ Jean's eyes widened, though she wasn't very surprised.  
  
^I might as well take the rest of you, too.^  
  
Xavier wheeled around. "And please excuse Miss Grey, Miss Pryde, and Rogue. We have some things to discuss."  
  
The secretary scowled, typed something in her computer, and said, "Fine, I'll tell their teachers they won't be in for the rest of their classes."  
  
Xavier smiled, "Thank you Miss."  
  
He led his troop back to the car. There, Logan was waiting. When three extra kids got in, he asked, "They were ALL fighting?"  
  
"No," Xavier said, "There seems to have been an incident between Kitty and a Mr. Matthews."  
  
Logan growled loudly. "That kid's gonna find himself in a whole lotta mess."  
  
"Logan, please." Xavier said, looking at Kitty. "We'll discuss it later."  
  
Kitty was pointedly looking out the window. They were quiet for the rest of the ride home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
PS. Wow, am I happy with this chappy. And I hope you are too. I'm sorry about being such a bitch in my last chappy, but hey, my cell phone got stolen. So what can you expect from me? Well, review! 


	15. What's going on?

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, I don't own X-Men.  
  
*Whistling to some Christmas tune* Well, I think that the last chappy was the best I've ever done. Don't you agree? I hope the rest of the chappies are just as good. Bon apetit!  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Logan drove up to the mansion, the troop got out.  
  
"Professor," Jean began. "Kitty wants you to clear her head. She says that she needs some help."  
  
Professor Xavier looked toward Kitty, and she nodded.  
  
"Well, Kitty. Let's head up to my study. I'll see what I can do." He wheeled around and headed inside.  
  
Kitty, Jean, Rogue, Kurt, and Scott followed.  
  
When they got in the hall, the boys continued on to their rooms.  
  
The girls headed inside the study with the Professor.  
  
Xavier sat Kitty down on a large chair, while Jean and Rogue sat on the couch.  
  
"Kitty. You know there are no easy answers. I cannot just simply make what happened go away. If I do that, you'll never fully heal. But I will help you to try and overcome what's happened."  
  
"Okay," Kitty said weakly.  
  
He put his hands to his temples, and began to concentrate. He gave Kitty the mental energy to wipe Duncan from her mind.  
  
Kitty began to see Duncan in her mind's eye. Suddenly, everything was fast, as if life were going fast- forward. She saw the rape, but from the outside.  
  
_Oh, god!_ she thought. _It looks even worse from the outside!_  
  
^Concentrate, Kitty!^ she heard.  
  
She put forth a lot of energy, and suddenly, she was pulled from the trance.  
  
Rogue looked at her. "Well, how does it feel?" she asked.  
  
"I still feel...depressed." Kitty said sadly. "But I feel like I can deal with it now. I know I can live past this. I can!"  
  
Kitty stood up. She was so relieved! She leaned over and kissed the Professor on the forehead. "Thank so much, Professor!" she called.  
  
The girls ran out of the study.  
  
Professor Xavier chuckled to himself. _Girls._ he thought, rolling his eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Kurt looked toward his door. He sighed wearily. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Kurt. Kitty."  
  
Kurt jumped up and opened the door for her. "Kitty, how are you?" They sat on his bed. She smiled. "I feel a lot better, Kurt. Professor helped me with my problems, and now...it's not so overwhelming."  
  
She seemed genuinely happy. "That's great, Katzchen." He kissed he lightly on the cheek.  
  
She thought for a moment, and then scowled.  
  
"Kurt, did you fight Duncan?"  
  
He looked down. "Yes, I did. I'm sorry, Katz, but-."  
  
"It's alright," Kitty interrupted him. "He's had it coming for a long time. So, how bad did you beat him?" She smiled.  
  
"He had to go to the hospital. I think I broke his nose, and sprained a wrist or two of his, not to mention a black eye. And tons of bruises and scratches." he said, smiling.  
  
Kitty laughed. "You broke his nose? Can you imagine pretty boy Duncan Matthews walking around with a bandage around his huge, swollen, nose?" They laughed together.  
  
"Hey," Kurt said. "Wanna go to the library?"  
  
"The one in the institute?" Kitty asked. Kurt blushed bright purple. "Ya," he said. "I'm a wee bit grounded."  
  
Kitty laughed at this. "Really? For how long?" He groaned and said, "One month. And Scott and I have to take extra sessions with Logan, AND clean the Blackbird."  
  
"Ouch," Kitty said. "Sure, let's go to the library. I'll go get my stuff."  
  
They headed down the hall and Kitty phased through her door. She picked up her book bag, and her hair fell in her face. "Ug," she groaned. She headed to the bathroom for a scrunchie.  
  
She saw one on the floor, and bent over to pick it up. Suddenly, and huge pain swelled across her side and abdomen.  
  
She cried aloud and fell to the ground. Clutching her abdomen, she sobbed and gasped for air.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kurt was waiting in the hall, when he heard Kitty cry. "Kitty?" he asked. He teleported into the room. She wasn't in there, but he heard gasping in the bathroom.  
  
He ran in, and saw Kitty on the floor, against a wall, sobbing.  
  
"Kitty!" he cried and ran to her.  
  
"Help me," she gasped. "It hurts."  
  
* * * * * *grins evilly.* Sorry for the cliffy, AGAIN! LOL. Okay, what do you think? And no, what happened to Kitty was not a result of the mental probing, just in case you were thinking it. Okay, so, what are you waiting for? Review! Go on! Shoo! 


	16. Average Pregnancy Crap

Disclaimer: Hey, if I owned Marvel, don't ya think Kitty and Kurt would've already been together? Shiesse!  
  
Hey, thanks for reviewing everyone! Yay, reviews! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've reviewed, but my comp *grumble*grumble* totally got screwed up, and it took me a while to fix it up. But, no worries, this (hopefully) won't happen again, as I've self-lessly *snort* given up driving lessons for a new computer, all so my reviewers don't have to deal with pregnant (pun intended) pauses and my writing process.  
  
That's crap, and we all know it. I just want a new comp. BTW, I'm gonna wait to get 10 reviews for each chappy I add, so I can accomplish my goal of 120 reviews by the time I hit chappy 20. So, if you want more frequent updates, review! Okay, on with the thanks!  
  
Took- Baggins: LOL, I doubt your stories suck. I don't really think my story sucks, I just think it has some bad parts. This is my baby, and I really like it overall. Besides, I think there's a little pity- whore in us all, and my insecurities just show sometimes. ^.^ And I agree, we all need a guy like Kurt...*takes out Kurt voodoo doll and gives it a tremendous hug* And I don't know what more you could want, then Kurt kicking the sh*t out of Duncan. And I agree, wherein I don't like Lance either.  
  
Mrs. Trunks' Mom: Thanks for the suggestion; I'll think about it. Hmm... Well, I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out the fate of Baby No Name. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
inuficcrzy: Thanks, I love this story too! I hope you liked the whole Kurt beating Duncan to a pulp. ^.^ Oh, and thanks. It's sweet when readers can tell when I'm going through my bitchy times (that, and I think I probably mentioned it, LOL) And fortunately, the movie theatre where my cell phone WAS STOLEN, I DID NOT LOSE IT AS MY MOTHER CLAIMS called and I got my cell back. YAY! To answer your question, I don't know if I'm going to keep bringing Lance into this story, he's not my fave char, and I don't fell comfortable writing with him. I don't know how he would react to stuff, unlike Kitty and Kurt and the rest.  
  
Rogue: Yay! I love reviews, LOL! Well, as soon as I get my new comp (YAY), I'll probably update more often.  
  
Peaches: Ah! Don't go insane on me; I need as many reviewers as I can get! LOL, who cares? I'm already the Queen of the Nuts. *dances chicken dance to Who Wears Short Shorts? *  
  
Persephone: Thanks for reviewing! Ya, poor Kitty... How much more will I put her through??? *Dun Dun DUN! * Yes, I agreed Duncan deserved all that was coming to him!  
  
Snake: YAY!  
  
Cairo of the Nile: Wow, that's the evil side of you kicking in, huh?  
  
GhettoPixiStixLover: thanks!  
  
todd fan: as I said before, Duncan deserved everything that was coming to him. That's why it was such a fun chappy to write! Yay!  
  
Livi: *joins in the pitchfork poking* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lucky439: LOL, you'll just have to wait like everyone else to find out what happens to the baby! Muha HA HA HA HA HA! Sorry about my cliffy habit, but unless they invent a Rehab for cliffy addicts, I don't think I'll be cured any time soon.  
  
Kayla: Like I said, I'll review more often, I promise.  
  
Yelhsa D: Yay, thanks!  
  
kill duncam kill kill kill: Ya, I've been thinking about legal action, but it's not quite what you think... Hmm....  
  
And one very special review is left.  
  
Contradiction: Sup, Sista? Lol, Ya, Kurtty is sweet. Thanks for the review and everything else. You've helped me so much! *hug*  
  
and now the ACTUAL chappy...  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Katzchen!" Kurt yelled, running to Kitty. He leaned near her, concerned.  
  
Kitty's face flushed, and she took a deep breath. "Yea...I'm fine. I- I- just need something to drink." Kurt rushed over to the sink and filled a glass with water. She gratefully gulped it down.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" Kurt asked. "What happened?"  
  
Kitty looked guilty. "I was picking something up, and I just felt this big pain swell across my stomach. But I'm fine now." She assured him.  
  
"Well, I want to take you down to Mr. McCoy, just in case." Kitty nodded, and he teleported them off to the lab.  
  
When they got there, Kurt ushered Kitty to sit on a large metal table. He called out to Mr. McCoy, who came out.  
  
"Yes, Kurt?" He looked behind him to see Kitty on the table. "Kitty was having some pains, and I wanted to make sure she's alright."  
  
Mr. McCoy went up to Kitty, and began doing routine things, like taking blood pressure and heart rates. He took a small sample of blood.  
  
"Well, Kitty. You and the baby both seem to be fine." he said after a while. "My guess is that your pains were Braxton- Hicks Contractions. They can happen throughout your pregnancy. They're perfectly normal. It's nothing like the real contractions during labor, where the cervix actually opens to allow passage through the birth canal."  
  
Kitty shuddered, imagining her labor. "I think I'll start reading up on this sort of thing." She said.  
  
Mr. McCoy nodded and said, "That would be wise. Now, I think there are some things we should discuss. Do you want a home birth or one in the hospital?"  
  
Kitty looked between Kurt and Mr. McCoy. "I think I'd rather have a home birth. Nothing weird, like, under water or anything, but I just wouldn't feel comfortable in such a cold environment."  
  
"That's perfectly fine" Beast said, finding a clipboard and marking something down. I assume the same will then go for appointments."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "I mean, she should have sonograms, and she'll need physicals to make sure everything is going alright. If you want, I can order some machinery, and we can have it all done here."  
  
Kitty nodded; she liked the sounds of everything being done at home. Ever since mutants had been shown to the world, she only truly felt safe at the institute. She looked down at her already slightly swollen belly. Then a thought hit her.  
  
"Mr. McCoy, is there any way to find out if the baby will have powers, or what they are?"  
  
Beast looked pensive for a moment, and then replied with, "That's a very interesting point, Kitty. I think I might be able to come up with a few things that could help us out. Of course, it's still too early. Alpha- Fetoprotein, a test that determines the risk of neural tube defects and Down Syndrome, can be performed at 16 weeks. You're still around 10 weeks. There's also a CVS, or Chorionic Villus Sampling, which detects fatal genetic defects. You're in just around the right area, and I'll look into giving you one if you're interested."  
  
"Sure," Kitty said, feeling a little overwhelmed. She jumped off the table. "Thanks, Mr. McCoy!" she called, as she and Kurt left.  
  
"Wow," she breathed. "I had no idea this was all so complicated. I'm scared, Kurt! I have no idea what I'm doing, and there's so little time!" she cried.  
  
Kurt comforted her. "Shh, it's okay Katz. You'll be fine. Think of how many women do this everyday. I'm sure you can handle it. Besides, I'm here. And so are the rest of the X-Men. You're not alone, Katz."  
  
"Thanks." She sniffed. "I think I'm going to head over to the bookstore and pick up some books on pregnancy."  
  
"Ya," said Kurt. "You do that. I'd go with you, but I'm grounded."  
  
"Oh, yea." Kitty said. "Well, if you want me to stay-."  
  
"No," Kurt interrupted. "You shouldn't stay because of me. Besides, you deserve some time to yourself, Katz."  
  
"Thanks," she said. She gave him a quick peck, and went to find her coat. She told the professor where she was going, and headed to the nearest Borders.  
  
* * * * *  
  
P.S. Sry, I know this was short. It was a pretty non-actiony chappy, but I'm content with it. Well, it's 2 AM here, so I'm gonna hit the sack. Remember to review! Luv Ya'lls! 


	17. The Big Bang!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but I do own the predicament they all are in. And it's about to get a whole lot worse. And for those of you that thought that no legal action would be taken, Shame on you! I don't own Dear Diary, I'm Pregnant, either.  
  
And now, Chappy 16  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kitty was really beginning to enjoy herself. At first, she felt nervous. The other women in the 'Pregnancy' section of the bookstore kept shooting her dark looks. She quickly chose several good-looking books, and seated herself in the café.  
  
Sipping a hot chocolate, she lazily flipped through the first 2 books. But when she got to the last one, she became engrossed. It was called, Dear Diary, I'm Pregnant: Teenagers Talk About Their Pregnancy, and it was extremely interesting. It had included stories of teen moms, and she identified with them immediately.  
  
After about an hour, Kitty noticed it was getting dark, so she made her purchases and stepped out into the brisk winds. Hugging her jacket close to her, she began the short walk to the manor.  
  
She was about halfway there, and she began to feel paranoid. Kitty could swear she heard footsteps and sniggering behind her. She was passing by an alley, when she heard a twig snap. Twirling around, she shouted, "Who's there? I know someone is following me, now show yourself!"  
  
Sniggering, her stalker came from the shadows. "Hey, Kit-Kat," Duncan whispered. Kitty froze, and her eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" she hissed.  
  
"I want to finish what I started," he said, walking to her. She instinctively backed up, and found herself in the alley.  
  
She was cornered.  
  
"Stay away from me!" she screeched, her voice shrill. Duncan kept advancing on her, a greedy smirk on his rat face.  
  
He roughly pushed her against the wall. Kitty's heart beat increases, and she could hear a pounding in her ears.  
  
"Good thing you didn't tell anyone," he said, " 'cause now I'm going to fuck you long and hard, and it's going to be my way."  
  
Kitty suddenly had an amazing feeling. She felt power surge through her, and her maternal instincts kicked in. No one was going to hurt her baby, and whoever tried would pay.  
  
"No one is going to hurt me or my baby," she hissed in his ear. His eyes widened for a sec, and Kitty took her chance. She phased her arm into his chest, and felt her hand tighten around his heart. Hatred flowed through her veins. He had ruined her life, and now he wanted to take her child away? She didn't think so.  
  
She squeezed his heart, feeling the blood trying to pump. Duncan's eyes rolled back into his head, and he gasped. He shook, and she released her grip. He fell to the ground, already dead.  
  
Kitty took a deep breath. Her eyes widened in shock, and she looked at her clean hands. "I- I- I just killed someone. I took Duncan's life." She began gasping for breath she the realization hit her. She quickly felt around her purse, and fumbled with her cell phone. She quickly punched in the number of the mansion.  
  
Now crying, she waited for it to ring. She crouched down in the corner, sobbing.  
  
Then she heard, "Ya?" It was Logan. Through her sobbing voice, she said, "Put Kurt on."  
  
"Half-Pint, is that you?" She heard suspicion in his voice. "Why are you crying? Are you in trouble?"  
  
"Just put Kurt on, Logan!" She shouted. She heard a pause. He must've finally taken her serious.  
  
She heard fumbling, then, "Katzchen? Are you alright? What's going on?" She began sobbing completely into her phone. "Duncan- and he- I just- I didn't- ."  
  
Back at the manor, Kurt's eyes widened with realization. "Where are you? Are you hurt? We'll be there soon!"  
  
On the end of the line, he heard, "I'm in front of the PhotoPro, but Kurt- ."  
  
"We'll be right there!" he shouted.  
  
"I killed him Kurt," she sobbed. He stopped. "We'll be right there."  
  
Kitty hung up the phone and hugged her knees close to her. She heard a sound, and looked up. And old woman stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
She looked terrified, and turned around.  
  
"Help!" she screamed. "That mutant just killed someone! HELP!" Kitty watched on in shock, as a crowd formed around the exit of the alley. Many of them had cell phones, and were using them. She could hear sirens in the background.  
  
"No, you don't understand-." she said, but no one was listening. Everyone was yelling, and she became lost in the crowd.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Kurt, Scott, Jean, Logan, and the Professor drove up, there was already a huge crowd. They could barley get through. Police cars were all around, and the sirens were deafening.  
  
They caught bits of conversations, including, murder, damn mutants, laws and so on. Their eyes widened further as they finally found Kitty. Her head was hung low, and her hands were handcuffed behind her back. Her legs were also chained, and she was being led into a large, armored truck. She looked up at them, and they saw sorrow and regret in her large blue eyes.  
  
"Wait!" Logan shouted, as they closed the doors behind her. He ran up to a cop, and asked, "Where are you taking her?" We're taking her to the maximum security prison. Damn mutant killed that poor kid over there. She's been accused of murder in the first degree. I've always known mutants are scum." He looked at Logan and his crew distastefully, and pointed over to where they could see Duncan being zipped up in a large black body bag.  
  
"Mein Gott," Kurt whispered. What was going to happen to Kitty?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hee hee, yes ANOTHER cliffy. I know, I'm evil. Well, I think this is one of the best chappies yet. How many of you expected this story to take that turn? LOL, I'm an EVIL GENIUS! MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA! *cough*hack*cough* REVIEW! 


	18. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Well, I kept my promise. It's been more than 10 reviews per chappy, so I'm going to hold up my end of the bargain. Enjoy!  
  
O ya, I don't own X-Men.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The front doors creaked open loudly. The X-Men that had been on the "crime scene" earlier slumped in, depressed. And scared. But mostly, they were angry. In fact, they were pissed off. Life had been nothing but hell for Kitty Pryde, and now this?  
  
They all went into the lounge, and slumped wearily on various pieces of furniture. Kurt stood, and paced back and forth down the room. No one spoke a word. The girls were afraid of bursting into tears. The boys sat still, except for Kurt. Suddenly, Wolverine jumped up and strode powerfully to his room. Breaking glass could be heard, as well as the slicing of furniture.  
  
Jean spoke suddenly. "What are we going to do?" Everyone looked at her, and Kurt said, "Well, we're going to get her out of there, that's the first thing we're going to do! We can't just leave her there! We all know this was self- defense! It's an open- and- shut case, right Professor?"  
  
The students all looked to Xavier, who seemed to be deep in thought. "First thing that's going to happen, Kurt, is that you're all going to get some sleep. Lord knows you all need it; we'll talk in the morning." The professor said wisely.  
  
"But, Professor!" Protests could be heard. "Please, I need some time to think. Off to bed. Now." He said strictly. The room emptied, except for Kurt, who walked quickly up to the Professor. "Professor-." he began.  
  
"Kurt, the first thing I am going to do is visit Kitty, and see what happened. Now get some sleep."  
  
Kurt nodded, and headed out.  
  
Left alone, the Professor sighed, tented his hands, and said quietly, "What have you gotten yourself into, Kitty?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kitty slumped against the wall of her prison cell. Sobbing, she hugged her knees to her chest. Her dark auburn hair fell into her face.  
  
"What ya do, Chicky?" a middle- aged woman in the cell next to her asked. "Yer awfully young to be in here, ain't ye?"  
  
Kitty looked up mournfully to the woman, and said, "A killed someone."  
  
"Ya, ya." the woman said impatiently. "That's what we're all in here fer. I meant, what's yer story?" she asked.  
  
"I don't feel like talking bout it." Kitty mumbled quietly. The woman looked at her sympathetically, and said, "Ya, alright. I ain't goin nowheres, so when ya feel like talking..." she trailed off.  
  
Kitty mumbled something, and crawled onto her bed. Facing the cold stone wall, she sobbed. She knew she could just phase herself out of here; the walls weren't very thick. But she didn't dare. She deserved to be in here. She had KILLED someone. Taken someone's life.  
  
Kitty thought mournfully about Duncan's mom, finding out about her son. She could see the look on Mrs. Matthews' face. At first, shock. Then disbelief. Then utter sorrow and pain. It was Kitty; Kitty had inflicted that pain. Duncan's parents would never feel the joy of grandchildren. They would have lost something so close to them; it would be as if Kitty had ripped out part of them.  
  
Kitty sobbed harder. She was a monster. She deserved to be put away forever. She didn't deserve anything. She didn't deserve life; she didn't deserve this child-. This child! What would Kitty do with her baby? She would not have this child born in a prison. Surely they would let her give the child to the X-Men? She couldn't think of anything else.  
  
A tidal wave of guilt swept over Kitty. How many lives had she ruined? How much pain had she caused? It was as if she had thrown a rock into a pond. An extremely LARGE rock. The ripples would fan out, but how far would they go?  
  
Kitty wept harder than she ever had. Her soul was tarnished, and she felt as though she didn't deserve to live. But she had to. There was no escape from this. She wouldn't take the coward's way out, suicide. She deserved this pain.  
  
As the tears dried on Kitty's face, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was 3 AM. Logan had finished destroying his room. His face was completely emotionless, but inside a savage fire burned. He felt anger at the world. _She was just a kid!_ Kept echoing through his head. He sighed and went into the TV room. He wearily sat down on a couch, and flipped on the TV.  
  
"In other news, 15 year- old mutant Katherine Pryde was found at a suspected murder scene. Duncan Matthews was an 18 year- old student at Bayville High School. The cause of death seems to be heart failure. No one witnessed the crime, but Agnes Dimsdale overheard the young mutant frantically confessing on her cell phone to an unknown person. Pryde is currently being held at Bayville Maximum Security Prison with no bail."  
  
Logan felt a new surge of rage flow through him. Roaring, he swiftly jumped up and sliced through the television, shorting the circuit. Sparks flew, but Logan just threw on his leather jacket, went outside, and went for a ride on his motorcycle.  
  
Professor Xavier wheeled in, found the TV a mess, and sensed Logan was out riding. His eyes widened when he realized where Logan was heading.  
  
"No, Logan!" He whispered loudly to himself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
So, how'd ya like it? Huh? HUH? Well, just press that beautiful blue button at the bottom of the screen with thoughts, suggestions, compliments, flames... Actually, forget the last one. Oh, and who can guess where Logan is headed? 


	19. Random Insanity

Disclaimer: Yay! Chappy 19! *Does the Happy Dance!* I do not own anything that Marvel or the WB claim they own, but I do own this story, Kitty's fetus, and Sashi's Happy Dance!  
  
I hope you like this situation, and I like your reviews, so keep 'em coming!  
  
* * * * *  
  
That night, Kitty awoke to the sound of screaming. She looked out her cell to see a young girl, about her age. She was kicking and screaming, with wild, flyaway hair, and crazy eyes. Three young cops were struggling with her, and she was putting up quite a fight.  
  
Kitty saw an elder cop, moving toward the insane girl, but careful to stay clear of her kicking legs and long nails.  
  
"So, Sashi. Back again?" He sighed. He had obviously seen this girl before, and from the way he was looking at her, he knew she was completely unstable. The girl seemed completely insane, mumbling about canned peaches. Just when it seemed she had calmed down, she burst free, running.  
  
Kitty could now see the girl was half naked, with only a bra, and torn wrapping around her waist, which ended mid- thigh. Kitty begged to God that this girl would not be placed in a cell near her.  
  
The girl seemed to be almost upon freedom, when another guard jumped and tackled her. She screamed some more, and though Kitty knew she would be in pain if that had happened to her, Sashi, as she had been called, seemed to ignore everything but screaming about peaches.  
  
Together, about 5 cops threw her into a cell that had only been occupied by another young man, also about her age.  
  
"JAMIE!" The girl screamed. The boy just looked up at her, and made an odd sound. His eyes popped, and Kitty could see he was scared for his life. "Now, Sashi," he said in a trembling voice. "Remember our rule? Keeping our hands to ourselves? Remember? Remember?" He whimpered.  
  
Kitty saw that this boy was extremely frightened of Sashi. And she didn't blame him. The girl advanced upon the boy, who now had completely gone off the deep end. Kitty quickly closed her eyes and tried to sleep, despite the poor boy's screams.  
  
This was going to be a long night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan drove down the long black highway, wind whipping past him. No one was going to cage Kitty up for giving that jackass what he deserved. He was getting her out of there this instant. When he brought her back he didn't know what would happen. All he knew was that she getting out of there, now.  
  
He took the appropriate exit, and drove for a little longer. Underneath his jacket was his uniform, and he planned what he would do when he got there. It was about 3:30 now, and there would only be one or two guards. He could easily take them out, then sneak Kitty out of there.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Xavier had decided what he was going to do. He collected the team together, and explained the plan to him. They all nodded, and Kurt was especially eager.  
  
They suited up.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jaime had stopped screaming a little while ago. Now, Kitty and Sashi were having a conversation that you might call.interesting. It seemed Sashi had been in jail so many times for several things.  
  
For one, indecent exposure, which was why she was here today.  
  
"Being naked is fun!" Sashi shouted, receiving several glares from formerly sleeping inmates. "It's so free, ya know?" Kitty looked aside. "Ya, I guess."  
  
Sashi looked at her suspiciously. "So, what are you in here for? Not many girls our age would be here, excluding me, but you can't really include the insane, ya know?"  
  
Kitty sighed. Now was as best a time as any. "I'm a mutant," she said. "And this guy was backing me up into an alley. He was about to rape me. And I used my power to kill him. That's why I'm here. I deserve to be." She said solemnly.  
  
"Pfft!" Sashi said, waving her hand. "If it was self- defense, then you had every right to use your power. He could've killed you. In this world, it's kill or be killed. That's how I feel."  
  
Kitty thought. Maybe Sashi was right. She could remember the look in Duncan's eyes. She wouldn't have put it past him to have taken out a knife and killed her right then and there.  
  
"I guess." she said, looking down. "So, what's your power?" Sashi asked curiously.  
  
"I can walk through walls." Kitty said. "That's awesome!" Sashi exclaimed. "Why don't you walk right out of here, then?"  
  
"Because it's not right!" Kitty said, jumping up. "I deserve to be in here."  
  
Sashi looked at her pointedly. "Listen, girl. Did anyone actually see ya do it?"  
  
Kitty looked down at her feet. "No, but this old lady heard me talking-."  
  
"Did anyone see ya do it?" Sashi asked again. "No."  
  
Sashi smiled. "Then, in my book, at least, you're innocent. Now go get your ass out of here!" Kitty looked at Sashi. "If I do that, and they find me missing in the morning, what kind of life will I lead? I'll always be on the run from the law. Looking over my shoulder. Besides, how is that going to help mutants in the future?"  
  
Sashi looked back at Kitty. "Ya, I guess your right. Not much of a life, after all."  
  
Suddenly, shouts were heard. Kitty could hear a familiar "Snikt" and thumps that sounded suspiciously like bodies hitting the floor.  
  
Sashi turned around, and shouted, "What the hell?" Suddenly, Logan came barreling down. He ran over to Kitty's cell. "Move outta the way, Half- Pint."  
  
Kitty stared at him with wide eyes. "You didn't- you didn't kill them?"  
  
"Nah, Half- Pint. Just knocked 'em out. Why haven't ya gotten yourself outta here?" He yelled.  
  
"Because I deserve to be in here!" She screamed. "I'm a monster! Why don't anyone but the cops and me understand that?" She asked.  
  
"Don't tell yourself you're a monster, Kit. It's not true. Everyone at home knows it. He would've killed you if he had the chance! Now, if you don't get yourself out, I'm going to slice this place up!"  
  
Kitty looked him hard in the eyes, something she'd never done before. He saw defeat in her eyes, regret and sorrow.  
  
"Sorry, Kit." He said softly. He proceeded to slice up to bars, and caught them before they made too much racket. "Now, C'mon." She followed him.  
  
On the way, she said, "Sashi? You wanna get out? We both know you shouldn't be in here."  
  
Sashi looked at her incredulously. "What, and give Jamie some peace and quiet? Never in a million years. But thanks."  
  
Kitty laughed. "Sashi, you really are insane." Sashi smiled, and said, "It's a dirty job, but someone's got to do it!" Her laughter could be heard all the way down the hall that Kitty left. "Friend of yours?" Logan asked.  
  
"Well, let's just say that she convinced me I wasn't as much of a monster as I thought."  
  
"Good for her, then." Kitty and Logan jumped onto his motorcycle, and drove back ways of the mansion. After about 10 minutes of driving, they saw the rest of the X-Men. Wolverine slowed to a stop.  
  
Jean smiled at Kitty. "Good to have you back, Kitty." Then, telepathically, she shouted,   
  
* * * * *  
  
Back at the manor, Professor Xavier sat hooked up to Cerebro. He had zeroed in on Jean, and heard her call. Then, he used his powers to change the memories of all those who had seen the horrid event. The people of Bayville (the news had not gone national yet, thank god) didn't know who Kitty Pryde was. Duncan Matthews had been found alone in an alley; his death was caused by heart strain. Doctors assumed from stress.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The X-Men drove back to the manor peacefully. Kitty had fallen asleep, and no one dared even to stir to wake her up. Once at home again, she was put in her bed. Everyone, exhausted by the day's events, also headed to sleep. It would be quite a while before the X-Men, especially one Shadowcat, healed from the stress of what had happened.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Eh, I'm not too pleased with this chappy. Maybe I'll rewrite it later. Review, and give me suggestions about what to do next, etc. I have the last chappy already written, but I dunno if you guys want this story to end yet. Just say how ya feel in the reviews, k?  
  
~Sashi 


	20. Kitty's Decision

Disclaimer: Wow! 99 reviews!!! You guys are AWESOME! You totally deserve this chappy. PS. On account of all the death threats, (You know who you are!) This will NOT be the last chappy! :SOB: You love me, you really love me!  
  
No own x-Men, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kitty awoke and let the early morning light fill her eyes. Ignoring the events of the day before, she quietly put on some sweats and went out for a jog. She ran around the outside of the mansion a few times and then stopped at her favorite place, the cliff that overlooked the ocean. With the fresh scent of saltwater, Kitty had a new feeling.  
  
This was a time for new beginnings. It was almost the Christmas season, and even though she was Jewish, she still loved Christmas, because it made the world a happier place.  
  
Sighing, she headed back to the mansion, with a head brimming with ideas for the future.  
  
Most were still asleep, so Kitty tip- toed quietly up to her room, making sure not to wake Rogue. Kitty got in the shower, and felt cleansed and refreshed when she got out. She dressed herself casually, and headed downstairs. With everyone still asleep, she decided to do everyone a favor.  
  
She put some coffee on, and began frying eggs and other various breakfast foods. The mingling morning smells wafting down the halls eventually tempted everyone to come down. Kitty smiled warmly at them, welcoming them.  
  
Everyone ate breakfast, talking about everything. Kurt and Kitty kept stealing glances at one another. After breakfast was finished, she and Kurt decided to head out. Kurt got special permission from Xavier to leave the grounds, and the two decided to walk around Bayville.  
  
After getting their winter coats, and borrowing Scott's car, they decided to take in a movie. Kitty didn't care about what movie, and they ended up watching some stupid teen horror flick.  
  
The entire film, Kitty kept watching Kurt. About halfway through, he looked at her and they started kissing. Kitty loved him so much that she didn't know what to do without him.  
  
Kitty and Kurt went to a small restaurant after the movie, and it ended up being a pretty average date.  
  
Kurt dropped Kitty off at the library, after she asked him for some alone time. He made sure she had a ride home, and then headed off.  
  
Kitty looked at the receding car, and headed off to the middle of town. When she found the place she was looking for, she opened the door clearly marked, "Planned Parenthood."  
  
She went up to the receptionist, but didn't know what to say. The woman looked at her kindly, and said, "May I help you?"  
  
"Well," Kitty said uncomfortably. "I- I just want to know my options." The receptionist, whose nametag stated, "Brenda," nodded and said, "Would you like to speak with a counselor?"  
  
Glad, Kitty nodded. Brenda told her to take a seat, and there would be a short wait. Kitty flipped through some magazines, and it was only 15 minutes before she heard her name called.  
  
She sat down in a comfortable- looking office on a soft plush chair. The plate on the desk in front of her told her that the counselor was named, "Mrs. Goldstein."  
  
Mrs. Goldstein entered the office. She was a slightly overweight woman who had a matronly air to her. She had soft brown eyes and a kind smile. She sat at the desk and said, "So, Kitty, what are you here for? Tell me your story."  
  
Kitty looked at this woman, and asked, "This is all strictly confidential, right? Nothing I say leaves this room?" Mrs. Goldstein nodded.  
  
Kitty took a deep breath, and began her story for the third and hopefully final time. She told Mrs. Goldstein of everything. The party, the alcohol, the rape, and the attempted suicide were all talked about.  
  
After it all, Mrs. Goldstein looked solemnly at Kitty. "You do realize that rape is illegal, Kitty?" Kitty looked away, and said, "Of course. But I don't want to start a fuss. My life is complicated enough, and I've had a hard time. Please, don't tell anyone." Kitty begged.  
  
"I won't, but realize that if this boy isn't put away, he may do this again?" Mrs. Goldstein said seriously. Kitty looked at her, and said, "The boy who did this died a couple of days ago. He had a heart attack."  
  
"Oh," Mrs. Goldstein said. "Well, then," she began, changing the subject, 'Now we should discuss what your options are. Do your parents or guardians know about your pregnancy?"  
  
"I live at an institute." Kitty said. "They know there. But, my parents don't. I'll tell them, I just need some more time."  
  
"I understand." Mrs. Goldstein said, nodding. She made some marks on a clipboard. "So, what are you planning to do? Is abortion an option for you?"  
  
"Well, I did think about it, but I decided to carry though the pregnancy. I just don't know if I'm ready to raise a child." Kitty said sadly. She loved this kid, but she was just so lost!  
  
"Do you have anyone to help you? Would those at the Institute help?" Mrs. Goldstein asked, looking up.  
  
"I'm sure they would, but I still don't know." The young girl confessed.  
  
"There is adoption...." Mrs. Goldstein said.  
  
"I've been thinking of that. Maybe it would be best? I don't think I can provide the life that this child deserves." Kitty asked.  
  
"Well, then." Mrs. Goldstein said, standing up. "I'll just give you some brochures, and you can decide on your own." She walked over to a filing cabinet, and pulled out some pamphlets on Adoption. "Here are several agencies you might want to contact for information." Kitty accepted them and stood up.  
  
"Thanks for your help, Mrs. Goldstein." Kitty said. She exited the office. After calling Kurt and asking for a ride, she sat in front of library. When Kurt pulled up, she shoved the Adoption Pamphlets in her purse. As she buckled up, she leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"Thanks for the ride." She said. Kurt smiled at her. "Anytime."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kurt was alone in the Rec Room, watching TV when Kitty sat down next to him on the couch. He put his arm around her. She had been in her room ever since they got back. Kitty leaned next to him and said in his ear, "I've decided what I'm going to do. I'm going to give this kid up for adoption."  
  
Kurt looked over at her in surprise. He looked at her sad eyes and said, "Are you sure?" Kitty nodded. "I can't give this kid the life they deserve. They should be with parents who can give them that."  
  
She rested her head on Kurt's shoulder and sighed. They sat there together for a good long while.  
  
* * * * *  
  
So, what'd ya think? Huh? REVIEW! 


	21. Surprise!

Disclaimer: *AHEM* Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy  
  
birthday Kayla the Kitsune, happy birthday to you!  
  
I'm sorry for the long delay, but it's been a big week. I gots a new  
  
computer, YAY!!!! It is so awesome, but I'm still figuring out some of this  
  
new stuff, 'cause my old one was so dilapidated, and I just got used to  
  
that.  
  
So, here is chapter 21 of Lost Souls.  
  
*DEDICATED TO AMBER*  
  
* * * * *  
  
7 MONTHS LATER (Gah, I know, I'm sorry!)  
  
"C'mon, Kitty! Hurry up!" Kurt yelled to the closed bathroom door.  
  
"Kurt, you try fitting into this dress and being the size of a whale!" Kitty  
  
cried angrily through the door. Frustrated, she zipped up the tight  
  
maternity dress. It was a drag; there were no hip formal maternity clothes.  
  
She had had to settle for something a little less than elegant.  
  
"We're going to be late to Scott and Jean's graduation!" Kurt warned to the  
  
still closed door.  
  
"Tell them to go on. We'll catch up with them at school!" Kitty, yelled,  
  
hurriedly applying her makeup.  
  
"Whatever you say, Katzchen." He replied. He teleported downstairs to where  
  
the rest of their group was waiting. "Kitty says to go on, and we'll meet  
  
you there, alright?" Everyone nodded. They knew how a nine- months- pregnant  
  
Kitty could be. They drove off, and Kurt sighed.  
  
He teleported back up to Kitty's room. "You almost ready?" He asked. "Ya,"  
  
she replied gruffly. "Let's go."  
  
They couldn't teleport to the school because in her pregnant state, Kitty  
  
got violently sick every time they had tried. They headed outside to one of  
  
the institute's jeeps. Kurt opened the door, and was about to get in, when  
  
Kitty stopped suddenly, and her eyes widened in shock. "Kitty?" Kurt asked,  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Kitty shook her head, and said, "I'm fine." She carefully got into the jeep,  
  
and buckled up. While Kurt walked around, Kitty thought to herself, _No way  
  
my labor is gonna make me miss Jean and Scott's graduation. I'll just deal  
  
with it, and afterward have the baby!_  
  
The drive to school was short, although Kurt kept glancing suspiciously at  
  
Kitty, and asked her if she was alright. She kept insisting she was, and  
  
hoped the contractions didn't start soon.  
  
Luckily, a bunch of the seniors had decided to get drunk, to celebrate their  
  
freedom a week before the last day of school. During that outing, they had  
  
decided a trip to their "prison of the last four years" might be nice.  
  
Damages were estimated to be around $26,000. That decreased the number of  
  
seniors allowed to come to the ceremony by a lot, meaning it was a lot  
  
shorter than it should have been.  
  
Unfortunately, contractions began about half- way through the ceremony. By  
  
the time contractions were 10 minutes apart, Kitty excused herself to the  
  
washroom. Gasping, she leaned against the stall door for support. About a  
  
half hour later, she heard Jean's voice.  
  
"Kitty? Kurt said you've been in here for a long time. Are you okay?" Kitty,  
  
extremely relieved that the ceremony was over, opened her door. Jean could  
  
see her face was flushed, and her breathing was harsh.  
  
"Kitty?" Jean asked. "Are you in labor?" Kitty nodded, and Jean gasped.  
  
Thinking quickly, Jean helped Kitty to a chair. Making sure Kitty was  
  
sitting, she telepathically contacted the professor.  
  
She yelled, or, um, thought loudly. Came the  
  
Professor's urgent tone. He could sense Jean's anticipation. Jean thought.  
  
Professor turned to the rest of the group. "Kitty's gone into labor," he  
  
said. Their eyes widened. "Beast," Xavier continued. "You and Kurt teleport  
  
to the manor, and set up the infirmary. The rest of us will get Kitty home."  
  
Kurt looked like he was about to object. He wanted to be with Kitty when she  
  
needed him. He decided against it, and reached for Mr. McCoy's hand.  
  
They were gone in a puff of smoke. Now, the remaining group could see Jean  
  
struggling to help Kitty to the car. They rushed up to them, and got Kitty  
  
in safely. Scott and Jean rushed home in Scott's car, which they had driven  
  
to the graduation earlier.  
  
Wolverine got in the jeep that Kitty and Kurt had come in, along with the  
  
professor. Storm drove Kitty home, while Rogue comforted her in back.  
  
_This is the worst pain ever!_ Kitty thought miserably. She took deep  
  
breaths, trying not to panic. They drove up the long driveway. Storm and  
  
Rogue helped Kitty to the infirmary, where Mr. McCoy instructed her to put  
  
on an extremely loose gown, which he handed to her.  
  
Once she was properly set up in the stirrups, Beast shooed everyone out.  
  
"Please," Kitty gasped. "Let Kurt stay. I need him." Mr. McCoy let Kurt  
  
stand next to Kitty, for emotional support.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kitty had been in labor for 14 long, painful hours. Everyone in the manor  
  
was anxious to see the new baby. Kitty had almost crushed Kurt's hand to  
  
powder, but he remained quiet. He knew she was in enormous pain, and would  
  
do anything he could do to help.  
  
"Just one more push, Kitty!" Hank yelled behind his mask. Kitty took a deep  
  
breath, and began to push. She was screaming loudly, but she was almost  
  
there. With one more breath, she pushed with all her might. Sweat poured  
  
from her brow, and suddenly, a beautiful cry could be heard. Hank smiled,  
  
and cut the umbilical cord.  
  
Quickly and tightly wrapping the baby up, he handed Kitty her new baby, and  
  
said, "Say hello to your new daughter."  
  
Kitty reached for the delicate child, and held her close to her warm body.  
  
The new baby was beautiful, with light brown hair and deep blue eyes. She  
  
was all red and scrunchy and covered in blood, but Kitty cried as she kissed  
  
the little miracle she had brought into the world. Kurt smiled over her  
  
shoulder. He couldn't believe such a little thing could exist!  
  
Mr. McCoy had left the room, and suddenly everyone milled in, wanting to  
  
look at the baby. Kitty held out her baby for everyone to see. "She's so  
  
adorable!" Jean gushed. Everyone softly cooed at the new baby. After awhile,  
  
Mr. McCoy shooed everyone out again, claiming that mother and daughter  
  
needed to be alone.  
  
Now in the empty room, Kitty smiled at her little miracle. "I love you so  
  
much, ya know that?" She sobbed. "When you're older, you're gonna wonder why  
  
I gave you up. You might think it was because I don't love you. But that's  
  
not true. You've changed my life, and I'll always love you, no matter what.  
  
I'm so sorry. I just- I just-." Kitty sobbed, breaking down.  
  
"I want to give you the life you deserve. A life I can't provide for you.  
  
I'm so sorry, little Amber." Kitty whispered lovingly. Amber yawned, and  
  
closed her eyes. Snuggled tightly against her mother's breast, she fell fast  
  
asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
*Dodges sharp items thrown at head* Okay, I know, that was lame, speeding up  
  
to the birth. I'm sorry but, I was losing this story, and I wanted to get in  
  
a good chapter before it completely went down the drain. This won't be the  
  
last chapter, I'm still going to show Kitty giving Amber up and all, don't  
  
worry.  
  
Now that I've gone over the bad stuff, I have to say I LOVED THIS CHAPPY! I  
  
think it's one of the best ones of this fic. I know it was a little short,  
  
but I liked it anyways.  
  
So, enjoy and review! 


	22. One Last Goodbye

Disclaimer: Goodbye, dear friends. This will be the last installment for this story. I might write a sequel later, I don't know. I kind of have a lot of loose projects hanging. I want to finish my stories before I start anymore.  
  
PS, I do not own X-Men, or Tourniquet, that was written by Evanescence.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A sharp cry pierced through the manor. It was way too early in the morning for this to happen, and the wail continued for a very short time.  
  
Kitty quickly made her way the crib placed carefully in her room. She peered into the bed of her newborn daughter, and lovingly picked her up. Amber didn't struggle Kitty's arms, as she did in most.  
  
Amber was quite the wild child, and thrashed around in someone else's arms the longer she was away from her mother.  
  
"Shh, shh." Kitty hushed Amber gently. She softly rocked Amber as Kitty made her way back to her bed. She sat down softly, and placed a pillow across her lap.  
  
She gently secured Amber there, as she unbuttoned the top of her pajamas.  
  
She then brought Amber back up to her breast, and the child immediately begin suckling. Kitty tenderly nuzzled Amber's brown patch of fuzzy hair.  
  
Kitty found herself crying once again as she thought that after tomorrow afternoon, there would be no more midnight feedings.  
  
Most mothers thought they were horrid; kitty cherished them.  
  
Tomorrow, the Johnsons, a newlywed couple, would be picking up their new family addition. The family had asked for Kitty not to keep in contact.  
  
Kitty had no choice but to accept; they were the only family that was well off, and she thought that's what Amber deserved.  
  
Amber stopped feeding, and looked up at her mother through sparkling blue eyes. Kitty looked back at her darling daughter, and their eyes connected for a moment.  
  
For a split second, Kitty felt a twinge in her temples, a sense of sharing a soul with her daughter. Kitty was shocked from this reflection when Amber's sharp wail once again pierced the night.  
  
Kitty looked down with interest at her daughter. Had she known what was to happen tomorrow? Could it be that Amber was a mutant?  
  
Kitty picked up Amber and once again held her close to her body.  
  
Kitty slipped out into the warm night on the balcony, the soft breeze rippling her nightgown behind her.  
  
She sat down in the old rocking chair, and gently rocked as she cradled the infant in her lap. Amber continued to cry, and her mother joined her. A song begin in the back of Kitty's mind, reminding her of her sorrow and pain.  
  
I tried to kill the pain But only brought more, so much more I lay dying, and I'm pouring Crimson regret and betrayal  
  
Kitty's tears flowed freely  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming Am I too lost, to be saved? Am I too lost?  
  
Amber's piercing blue eyes shone with tears, as her wails remained unheard by anyone else  
  
My god, my tourniquet Return to me salvation My god, my tourniquet Return to me salvation  
  
Together the mother and child wept, for all they were to lose  
  
Do you remember me? Lost for so long Will you be on the other side? Or will you forget me?  
  
Kurt had heard the cries, and snuck to Kitty's room, to see if she needed any help. Kitty didn't notice him standing at the door to the balcony.  
  
I'm dying, Praying, Bleeding And screaming.  
  
Am I too lost to be saved ? Am I too lost ?  
  
Kurt watched the two together, weeping, and felt a sting across his heart. My God! My Tourniquet, Return to me salvation. My God! My Tourniquet, Return to me salvation.  
  
My God! My Tourniquet, Return to me salvation. My God! My Tourniquet, Return to me salvation.  
  
Kitty looked up and saw Kurt, his eyes sharing the same tears she recognized as her own.  
  
My wounds cry for the grave. My soul cries, for deliverance. Will I be denied ? Christ! Tourniquet! My suicide.  
  
She brushed past him, and slipped the now sleeping Amber back into her crib. Kurt walked up to her, but Kitty kept her eyes glued to the floor. Her face shone with fresh tears.  
  
Kurt rushed toward her and swept her into a tight embrace. He walked her back to her bed where she sat sobbing herself to sleep into his shoulder until the bright paint- dipped colors of dawn began to glow through the windows.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
The doorbell seemed extremely harsh today, and the members of the X-Men flinched as they heard it.  
  
It was the Social Worker, along with Amber's new family.  
  
Kitty stood up straight, dressed nicely in a hanging blouse with loose sleeves and a full length swirling skirt.  
  
She picked up Amber, also dressed nicely in a pink frilly dress and a nice bow in her neatly- combed hair.  
  
Kitty answered the door, and the actually nice, apologetic smiles, seemed harsh and patronizing to her.  
  
The tears began to form at her eyes as she invited the couple in. They were dressed stiffly, unsure of how to act.  
  
They had small talk in the lounge, until it was time. Kitty stood and handed her only child, just a newborn, to complete and total strangers. She began sobbing as she kissed her sleeping daughter's forehead softly.  
  
Still, she remained polite, and led the couple to the foyer. One last good bye, and they drove off.  
  
As soon as they were gone, Kitty turned, sobbing breathlessly, into Ororo's awaiting and comforting shoulder.  
  
Ororo led them gently upstairs, where Kitty remained, refusing to leave her room for many days.  
  
* * * * *  
  
*sniffle* I almost began crying as I read this. I'm not sure if Tourniquet was an appropriate song for this, but I felt it was, so if you have a problem with that, screw you.  
  
PS. Jamie was put into the witness protection program after Sashi escaped prison, creating insane and confusing crimes all across the nation. A warrant is currently out for her arrest, if you know anything about her whereabouts, please contact the local authorities immediately. She is considered unarmed, but extremely dangerous. Thank you. 


End file.
